redo, a fanfic angst
by perspicace
Summary: I've always noticed that there aren't that many startovers of this show :) i've decided to add my own spin on this show starting from episode 74 so WARNING spoilers. slight angst, regret, humor and conyuu-ish... one or two curse words :/
1. Chapter 1

redo

that word has never been one of my favorites. it always seemed sort of cheating. a word that sparked a twitch in my eye and a whole lot of annoyance (especially to sore losers at baseball games). but now, i have never clung to a word more than i did this promise.

I'm pretty sure you're confused. You'll have to forgive me, I've been told i have the tendency to ramble off and leave unfortunate listeners confused. Usually this habit is left with a smack in the head with the more than occasional "WIMP''! What I wouldn't give to hear that remark again. Or well, just his voice.

Not just his voice though. Everyones. the ones I was too weak to save. Gwendal, lady cecelia, wolfram, murata, yozak, greta, gunter , conrad… conrad. If he were here to see me right now, bargaining with the same 'Great one' who ended his and everyone else's life, would he still smile at me with that sad expression? I know he would. because all he saw in me was his own version of a redo. i mean sure it isn't exactly the same as negotiating with a century old psychotic maou about a second chance.. but it's pretty damn well close.

that's because i was his second chance, with julia. my knuckles clench with the thought. what a fool i've been! i've pushed the thought that i could never be julia, for anyone out of my head, but it still hurts. i could never be wolfram's mentor. adelbert's trustee. a friend to lady anissina and lady celi. and definitely not worthy to see conrad's smile , before it was tainted by the sadness of a girl's death whose existence was ripped from him by the arrival of: not a goddess, (certainly not an intellect) nope just a stupid fifteen year old jock. shit.

my self loathing was soon cut of by the spine tingling laugh of Shinou, my gaze tore to him. "what a sad little expression you have my pet" he walked over to me and stroked his sickenly cool fingers over my trembling jaw line "after you watched your friends die, you still find the time to pout. I may have made a mistake on having you as my successor, but you sure are entertaining."

i strained my neck and simply looked at him, looked into the "man" that was once a person. but time has ripped him of all morality and compassion. how i feel for murata, he did truly love him. but .. i guess all descendants of others souls have an unrequited love to someone. if only i had the heart to hate him. but i couldn't. it was like watching a starved child steal an apple. all i saw was fear and insanity, it would eat him up way before i could ever feel hate. but god how i wish i could.

purring in my ear "it's too bad i used all my energy to take your little shields into the boxes, now i don't have any left to finish you"... that's a lie. i knew he still had plenty. he just wasn't about to discard his favorite toy just yet. "maybe i could give you a second chance…"

n-nani? i said. figures. my japanese dialect managed to be make itself known right now, great timing brain. "i had quite the time watching you squirm, i would love to still have you as my puppet once more, it's just too bad i had to kill my keys first, to get you to listen".. i cleared my throat ignoring that last statement "what do you mean by redo..?" "simple. you are born again; no one will ever remember this, only you, all i ask is for you to change your ruling concept"

and just like that i got it. sadistic maybe. but this king here was truly sad. he only wanted to have his kingdom segregated from the humans because he felt that was their safety. and seeing his little combination of souls decide to make peace was annoying. it seems his duty was the only way he felt needed. boy do i understand that. he killed them, so he could get his second chance.

i looked at him as he smirked. i didn't care if there was a risk of me being reincarnated as a toad; i just had to see them again, to let them know i am competent, to let conrad know.. i wasn't some selfless hero. i'm not some angelike, generous superman. im just a boy, who can't deal with this agony, my bloodstained soul. i don't care if julia's soul became bumpy from my regrets, i didn't have a reason to care anymore.

as i saw shinou doing some magic task to put my soul back in time, i looked at the bloody carcasses of my comrades. and i say carcass because that is all they are now. i knew i couldn't. i couldn't let their sacrifice go untainted. "are you ready.. my toy"?

those words still rang in my ears as i spit into the face of the blonde sociopath and was sent into the whirling fountain with the all too familiar sensation of drowning and twirling. little did i know what fucked up revenge shinou had for me in my "reincarnation process''...


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer's p.o.v

 _The sounds of encouragements, the desperate grasp of her lover's hand, and even the doctor's frantic work did nothing to assist her. With the recognizable sensation of a body moving inside of her she couldn't help but strive further, to take her little bundle into the world no matter how strenuous this birth was. With sweat dripping and clinging to her gown, she no longer cared about what people saw, even if it was the breathtakingly handsome man on the taxi. His words of strength about July let her knew that this wasn't a task she could just quit._

 _It was weird for Jennifer to take advice from a stranger who told her of a foreign belief, and not the man she pledged her life to. Didn't matter, it wasn't like she could see him anymore from all the fatigue. Her thoughts left her when she heard a scream, not the kind of scream you get from a baby getting air into it's unused lungs, but the one of agony and one you can only get if you truly lost something. It took her a minute to realize it was from her baby.. Yuuri._

 _The world started slipping, she fought to stay in. TO hold her son. She deserved it, she was the one who carried him, who woke early from morning sickness, who accepted that he would be a demon no less. If anyone was allowed to see her child, it was her. But the world doesn't work that way, it has a strange way of bringing you up and dropping you; the kind of drop where you seem to float forever. THe world doesn't even have the sensibility to make sadness quick and easy. With that she drowned into unconsciousness and let the world take her. And with that Jennifer took her last breath unwillingly._

five years later..

With a small black head bobbing up and down with the pool of other black haired and black eyed children, the young boy made it to his seat on the bus. Kicking his feet nonchalantly he stared out the window. Or what he thought was the window, he could be staring creepily at some fellow classmate for all he knew. That's why he wore his hair long over his face, to not disturb others.

Well, he was given more of a complex about it. Yuuri chanted the little mantra his father always sung with that weird slur in his voice and blush in his cheeks (Shori- niichan said to not listen to papa when he got that way, something about alcoholic and drunk.. what ever that means) " _cover your eyes, cover em well, because if you don't ….they'll scream and yell.''_ He wasn't particularly fond of that song, but it was nice to have something to connect with his papa, he didn't care if it wasn't nice.

Yuuri was always that way, sensitive and courteous of others feelings. His brother joked that it was like a twenty year old's ethics in a five year old's body. Didn't get what that meant either. He didn't understand much of what people whispered behind his back. If he could see them would they have a sad expression or a laughing one?

WIth that the bus stopped and he felt the sweaty hand of his portly teacher yank him off the bus before the other kids could leave. THey whined in protest, children were always more honest, they couldn't understand why little yuuri got better treatment just because he had weird eyes. Being shoved into his Nii-chans loving arms he smiled when he heard the protective yell of Shori.

"You really shouldn't cover your eyes, what if you get to see again and you get confused because you're still covered in darkness." with that Yuuri felt the sweep of his ebony locks move. Feeling shori's pitying stare he frowned. He didn't want to be pitied. He thought he had it easy. Yuuri didn't have to look at the scary monsters on tv. He didn't have to see his papa crying well into the night about his dead mama. Yuuri didn't have to see anything sad. He was welcome to see people how ever he wanted.

WIth that he grabbed his precious brothers hand as they walked back to their unkempt home with his fully black eyes (sclera and iris included) full of light (ironic) and convincing himself that the world was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

_dreaming_

 _yuuri stumbled along darkness. well, he was used to that, but in his sleeping state there was no one to catch him. he was all used to this dream, stuck in a loop simply endlessly running as he felt some strange object thump against his chest. the coolness of it felt somewhat nostalgic, he could only guess it was some form of necklace (amulet probably)._

 _he ran and ran till his lungs begged for sweet air, his young feeble body convulsing for oxygen. all the while people spoke behind him mostly in unison "his majesty" "the maou" "forbidden boxes" "evil". it was too much for the young boy to take. why did he have to have these nightmares? it was times like these yuuri was glad he couldn't see what could only be monsters lurking in the dark._

 _about to wail he heard a soft voice, "why are you frightened my other self"? he panted and clung to the gown of the strange women who always came to save him in those times. he couldn't help but think she must have had the same effect on others. positioning his head on her bosom he yearned for the sound of her heartbeat, and breathing. he felt the soothing stroke of soft hands on his matted crown._

" _shh shh, my king" yuuri cringed at that phrase. kings were suppose to be regal and strong, he didn't want to be called something he knew he could never become. "i think it is time i enlighten you to the reason of your unlucky existence"..._

 _yuuri's eyes widened. "i-i'm not unlucky.. sniff, i'd rather you hate me and spit on me than pity me and believe my life is sad.. i am a person too miss.. i still have pride." the reply he heard forced him to crawl on her beckoning lap and cling closer to her soaked clothing. " it seems all we humans have is our petty pride my dear,.. i will tell you all; please forgive me i have to test you first."_

 _yuuri was silent. "would you believe me if i said there is a place where people fight simply because they were taught to. family divided simply out of difference of blood." cringing he was reminded of his brother shori. the only one who loved him. even though his birth brought so much despair to him. with that yuuri wept.. hard._

 _he wept for his mother.. for his brother.. and for who ever had to fight. and with that he felt the lady's tightening of embrace. "those who are brave enough to show their weakness, and have compassion towards people they don't even know are truly the most worthy to lead; you will make a great man". and with that she kissed him on the temple._

 _and yuuri screamed._

ten years later

to say yuuri shibuya was a great kid would be an understatement. top of his class, sports (not to mention the ladies… wink wink…). but he had a secret. well, actually three. number one: he was blind. number two: his mother and father both died when he was young , one from giving birth and the other from suicide (let's not go down that road). number three: he had the memory of the maou of a far off world. that's right yuuri shibuya had regained his memories. forcing him to take action. if he was given a redo he was going to do it right. he was going to rule the unsuspecting kingdom with grace, save the boxes, and make a certain knight smile a true smile.

with that he smirked. yuuri was more competent than ever. sure he woke up every night dripping in sweat from painful memories and the guilt he had ruined his brother's and families life; but he wouldn't let his selfishness get in the way of his reign. yuuri had goals. big ones.

and with that yuuri winded through the crowds by vibrations through the ground, felt the ramp and led himself up the stairs. today was the day. he could hear murata negotiating with brutes. yuuri rolled up his sleeves bubbling with childish excitement he hadn't felt in a long long time.

"don't you guys think you should pick on someone more your type, afterall the zoo is thataway"...

 _to be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

Murata's p.o.v

Yuuri Shibuya has always been a down-to-earth guy. It made befriending him all the much easier; but i'm still surprised to see the guy cast such a brave stature to these oafs. maybe shinou made the wrong choice choosing this guy.. someone who ran into violent situations without thinking it through. well, it's not like i haven't dealt with these kind of kings before.

Taking advantage of seeing the future demon king, i couldn't help but appraise his appearance. slender toned arms, followed by various bracelets (he seemed to take closure in the noise they made) his form flattered by the ombre uniform (it could use some ironing). but somehow his rugged appearance drew people in. if it weren't for that monstrosity of hair on the top of his head. it was unsettling to look at, i wouldn't be surprised if it were cut with a kitchen knife, it was shoulder height at variations of length. the light surrounding his abyss like black hair gave the impression of a halo or someone pouring ink on his head. but the most impressionable thing about shibuya's "ensemble"; wasn't his callused and scarred hands of baseball and clumsiness, not even his strange tanline of a necklace (even though i've never seen him wear one). it was the black hair that perfectly covered his eyes only slightly leaving enough room for a charming button nose to poke through. it seemed to never move, his hair wasn't even greasy or that thick…

oh god. i'm suppose to be sending a guy up to be ruler of a whole world and here i am checking him out. can i be any more hormonal?.. i'm suppose to be a wise man for christ's sake. groaning inwardly, i gave myself the satisfaction of shining light onto my glasses to hide my emotions as i calculated the circumstances. i also did this because it made me look hella cool..

pushing up my glasses shattering the illusion the sun bestows i made myself noticed. "well, it's always peachy talking to you guys but i gotta go! you'll handle this for me right shibuya? great thanks!" and with that I dashed. it was too late to lead the bully's up to the fountain where i had hoped to be the portal. it just looks like the woman's bathroom would have to do.. sorry shibuya. but i don't think this would be the last time I make things unlucky for you. and with that I ran, a job

well done.

yuuri's p.o.v

feeling the wind change , yuuri was certain that murata had just pulled, well.. a murata. he sighed in exasperation. knowing what was about to happen he decided to at least have fun with these jerks. _"nice weather we're having, huh?"_ replying one of the bullies huffed

"it'll be even better when we take care of you Urine shi-bu-ya."

" _ah yes the old pee jokes, quite a tickle there sirs, can really tell that took all three of your brain cells to conceive"._

"Wanna run that by me again?!" the bullies dragged yuuri to the toilet, infuriated.

it was easy for yuuri to tell they were embarrassed. the heat of their hands burnt his skin in their shame. " _i'm just saying, i can tell you worked really hard on that insult. we could talk this out like civilized people; but i'm afraid i might get into your time of terrorizing the innocent. i wouldn't want you guys to have to kick puppies with little time to spare. now, i hate to generalize people, but you guys give me no choice, now why don't you let me go and we can talk this out heart to heart."_ With that yuuri felt himself get his head drenched in the toilet.

his heart palpitated and he smiled. yup, feces water and all. this was it, all that interrogating got him to go into the other world three minutes before he was suppose to. he closed his eyes and waited for the sensation of teleportation… nothing. he was yanked out of the john and pulled by the hair to look straight into the face of the barbarian. he made sure to clench his eyes close since the tugging sent his hair into a slicked back situation.

"this idiot here thinks he can talk to us however he wants, he doesn't even have the gonads to look us in they eyes. and we're even being nice enough to teach him a lesson about what happens if you run your mouth to the boss".

no.. this wasn't suppose to happen. yuuri did everything right. he was three grades above his average level. he managed to hide his secret of being blind. he suffered the nightmares. he stayed in baseball even with his disability. no one even knew. he studied marykou history through his dad's old books. why wasn't it working?! his throat painfully tightened in disappointment and sadness… he wanted to see them.. he needed to see.. him.

then yuuri understood, the time! he was three minutes early shinou had gotten it down to a science and the interference needed time. he was stopped by his epiphany when he felt saliva make its way down his cheek and roll down his drenched neck.. then he was teleported.

great. just fantastic.

cause it wasn't bad enough he was being teleported by an oval office but now he was to be carried by the loogey of a teenage ruffian. everyone look around! the great maou! of spit! uuuuuughghghghgh! this is humiliating! yuuri closed his eyes , nose, and ears. mostly every orifice of his body so he wouldn't be sneezing spit later. and tried to focus on the good side. it may have been a rough ride. he may have lost many. he may be damaged and jaded. he may never get to be held by a certain lion like he once took for granted..

but yuuri shibuya was finally going to go home.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back: yuuri ten years old

Yuuri made the way up his unnecessarily nice staircase. His dad seemed to compensate all his extra money in nice things. The automatic dryer spoke for itself. He listened for vibrations in the walls and feeling the change of density in the floor. Yuuri was able to coordinate much better once he has regained his memories, didn't hurt to have a once blind beauty as a coach too.

He knew something was wrong. His dad had always been sad, he moped around without purpose. The fire that was once in him was gone. Yet, when yuuri came home he didn't hear the television or clunking of beer cans. A sure way to tell if his dad was home.

Yuuri opened his bathroom door. Boy was he glad he couldn't see.

Shouma point of view

Like a pendulum his father's life swung. As if an unmerciful God felt joy in not stopping the monotone motion of his depression. He tried to be a good father, shouma really did. But that only made things worse. for every time he felt his abused soul warm shori would offer to order curry, or say some confusing Japanese saying and his breath would hitch and tear at his feeble existence.

He was a weak man. He knew that. But what separates him from a fool is he knew he was a coward. That was because he entirely blamed yuuri for his lover's death. At first he blamed himself. Impregnating an unsuspecting women with a demon. That's probably why they segregate the two races. So the host of such a dangerous child wouldn't break.

But when he looked into those unemotional black eyes. They disgusted him. He helped conceive a king. One to lead a race of pretentious snobs. Killers. If he could go back he would tell that Conrad guy to spit into the face of his worst mistake. Definitely not to show just smiles. Like it would matter. The little shit couldn't see anyway. Probably did that just to inconvenience him more.

And with that hatred the father of yuuri shibuya, was what truly caused shouma's death. Because that is when we really die. When we allow ourselves to feel such a level of disgust it eats all that gives us our humanity. To gift yourself to such an emotion is selfish. But humans do it. What a sad existence.

The weak man slit his wrist and let the crimson liquid drip on the expensive tile. He could almost hear Jennifer whining about giving her more work to do. He smiled a sad smile ripping his heart. He felt the coldness of her fingers. The marble like caress of her lips. And stared into what his brain had conceived to protect his morality. The lifeless eyes of his wife. People were always good at imagination. Especially when grief reduces you to the intellect of a child again.

He stroked her cheek and let his hand slide through her and rest on his lap crumbling his suicide note. The man didn't cry. He was happy. Like a child staring into the gates at disneyland. He knew nothing but joy awaited him. Whether it be heaven with his wife. Hell where he will burn, to at least feel again. Or a limbo where he can float hand in hand with his purpose. Jennifer.

Grabbing the accomplice of pills he had assorted in level of effectiveness. Without the need of water the man took them one by one enjoying the feel as they slid down his throat. Savoring the acidic buildup of bile. Smile growing larger by each gulp.

It was a thirty minute process.

Shouma then took his last breath.

But unlike the Angel before him. It was willingly.


	6. Chapter 6

The light pooled over the young drenched boy. Yuuri Shibuya opened his useless eyes and felt the grass. Different from Earth's. Fore it was softer and untainted by pollution and chemicals. Lying there on the ground the meadow rippled like waves from the wind. He sighed and inhaled the sweet aroma of firewood and goods the town nearby provided. That one breath soothed yuuri. It filled him with the sweetness of home. From his dark bruise like bags under his eyes to his awkwardly clumsy feet, he felt joy. The youth smiled. The kind that would reach many with hope and satisfaction. Many say that those can not conceive their own worth unless the contrary may perceive. And that was true for his smile.

He was home.

Yuuri's point of view

I stood up clumsily knowing all too well this wasn't the time for playing in the meadow. I could already hear the soft hum of the young girl who was the first to see me in this world. Back when I was new. She was making her way up the hill a little too quick for my liking.

Fishing in my pockets I pulled out what I was looking for. Ace bandages(i'm not going down the contact road again) and a rugged long wig. From what I was told by the one who sold it to me, it was a bright yellow. Almost the color of liquid light. This would be perfect considering the common aesthetics in the demon kingdom. With their flashy ass selves.

Settling it on my head I adorned my black locks with the scratchy material. Ugh it was terrible. I can see why Dacoscos chose to remain bald. Fixing it till I was certain it was perfect. I quickly wrapped the ace bandages around my head between my forehead and nose. A medical major would wretch at my handijob.

Before I could double check a sweet voice carried through the breeze. "Excuse me, are you lost mister? If you'll let me I can show you an inn my father owns."

Huh she actually sounds nice when she isn't screaming bloody murder. "That would be great thank-you." I said in fluent maryoku. "Excuse me though, I'm very tired would you please let me hold onto your hem of skirt or something as to not lose my way? "

You're probably wondering why spewing perfect Maryoku comes easy to me. Ah.. just one of the few perks of memory rehabilitation and self reincarnation.

The young girl took my hand. Her fingers were cool to the touch and slender. I searched for the feel of a heartbeat. The sure way to identify one's true emotions when even their expressions defy them. Hers were faint but relatively calm. They would probably skip two or more beats if she saw my hair. I planned on changing her way of thinking.

As she led me down to the town, the clopping of horses hooves thundered in my overcompensated ears. It took all of my might not to freak out from the ridiculous amount of vibrations that proceeded into the dirt.

"Who is this man? And why is he parading through the area like a fool needing to be led like a mere child? I am trying to look for a certain person and I do not need this stranger giving me issues."

Ahh Adelbert.. your greeting sends shockwaves of warmth and hospitality through my soul. How I have missed your bitchiness so..

He mounted off his horse as the girl squeezed my hand with reassurance. Probably trying to send me the signal that he was more kind than first glances. If only she knew that I have realized that on more than one occasion. Rough hands grabbed my face as he studied me. His heartbeat was masked by the suction of sound his calluses provided. But I could still feel a slow thump. Most likely he was tired.

"What brings you here?" I was aware this version of the man wasn't going to be all host but he sure was grouchy. I guess I don't notice last time because I was getting my head squeezed like a pimple.

I cleared my throat. Sounds cheesy but I actually wanted to give the man advice. One i have re-enacted so many times to my older brother. " your worst enemy isn't your demons. It's your memory." To everyone else this would sound irrelevant and a little narcissistic advice but to the man before me it had a whole different meaning and level of importance.

As his hands clenched squeezing my jaw and cracking my bones threatening to break. I felt the sickening squeeze of hand on collar bone. Snapping like a twig. More like an involuntary reaction to bad news. Since I know for a fact he meant to have me a reassuring squeeze of comfort and knowing what I was talking about. His emotions got the best of us all as they did him. And my collar bone collapsed and broke. doing a terrible thing he didn't mean simple because he was overwhelmed by feelings

Much like we all have done so many times.

Not screaming out in agony I felt his heartbeat as he realized what he had done. I felt guilty I'm not gonna lie. But all was forgotten as I heard the flapping of skybones wings. And the familiar yell of my name. Why did he yell it? He wasn't even in sight yet. ... that man. It echoed again.

YUURI!


	7. Chapter 7

_continuation of flashback_

 _yuuri's point of view_

 _the air felt wrong when i entered the bathroom. you know how when you watch a scary movie and you're yelling at the skimpy dressed protagonist not to open the door? i knew something bad had just happened but i couldn't tell. it was pretty frustrating as hell. i felt the edge of the sink. my small prepubescent hands were very different when i compared them to the ones i reincarnated in. My small fingers brushed against a powdery object. blindly feeling around the sink (not the smartest idea , note my scarred hands) i came in contact with an empty cylinder and copious amounts of lids. carefully bringing my fingers to my nose i sniffed (again not really being super safe here) it smelt of artificial fruit flavors, chemicals and metal . common prescription drugs more like. I automatically assumed dad in his drunken state must've went for a headache pill and sent the whole thing tumbling. i've been known to do that regardless of sight._

 _i shrugged and decided to wait till shouri got home. i didn't just want to damage the sink by washing the drugs down the drain. he'll know how to properly clean this up. i turned around and grabbed the towel draped over the curtain. it gave a strange tug and seemed to rest on an object slumped over the bathtub side. if i could see it would probably be a dirty hamper or a pile of magazines of shouri's dirty games. a shudder ran through my spine. wrapping it over my neck i took the towel and left the eerie bathroom…_

 _two hours later_

 _Shori's point of view_

" _Nyah- but you're so mean Sho-chan! The karaoke bar won't seat just one person, and it's not fun going as a third wheel! You're always more worried about that creepy little brother than me!" shouri's eye twitched as he remembered the devastatingly torturous conversation he had with one of the the leeches at his school. he could still feel her boobs pressed against his arm when she "accidently" portrayed a generous amount of her cleavage. sure boobs are great and all but shori preferred more elegant women. like his mother. yup even fifteen year olds have their tastes. Ugh he couldn't wait to get home to get that disgusting creature out of his memory. he couldn't wait to go home, check on his neglectful father and play some games. he would worry about future political lessons later. there was also the wait of his beloved ototo. he planned to pinch his cheeks when he got home. he wouldn't stop him self. he deserved it . after all, he was ambushed by the national geographics top headline about a date._

 _as he got home the older sibling stifled a laugh when he saw his brother doing some strange breathing exercise. the boy took a towel and covered his nose and mouth until he got red in the face. making him look like some sad excuse for a halloween ghost costume. shori still couldn't understand why his little brother was so intent on learning to hold his breath for long periods of time. it's not like he was a swimmer or anything. unless it was for something else… like girls?_

" _GYAH!" HIs adorable brother jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Please tell me you're not trying to learn that for something repulsive! my innocent little brother defiling himself for a women! who put you up to this form of practice!?_

" _n-nani"? yuuri sweatdropped. his head lolling side to side as his overprotective brother shook him._

 _shori yelled "you know exactly what i'm talking about! listen ototo! you don't need to know how to do that till you're 30! wait scratch that never!"_

" _what the hell are you talking about!?" shori was surprised by his brothers sudden outburst. ""you seriously have no idea?" his brothers blank stare answered the question for him. well, shori got himself into a pickle.,, "umm uh well you see uh.. when a man needs to *cough cough* make a women feel good without using his *echem cough ugh* .. it's good for him to have good lungs.."_

" _KYAAA! Stop talking!" shori was awarded for his little speech with a pillow to his face. any other day he would have savored the crimson red his brother now adorned if not for the glaring stare he perpetrated. "BAAKA! I'm doing this for baseball and swimming purposes! not for making love to a lady...PERVERT!"_

 _it took shori a whole minute to fully regain his senses. "I'm sorry ototo… i won't overreact again… But how the hell do you know what that means? you're ten mister!" now it's yuri's turn to be apologetic._

 _...one hour of fighting later.._

 _shori protectively put his arm around his younger brother as he spooned the unappetizing bowl of instant ramen. his younger brother does the same. it made the older sibling cringe. it was his job to be the caretaker of his precious little brother and here he was uselessly letting his younger brother waste away on instant ramen and curry takeout. he set the bowl down on the shabby coffee table getting his brothers attention. "This pisses me off! where the hell is your father? he has the nerve to spend all that money on booze and furniture can't he at least give us better food?" Shori didn't expect an answer, his brother was oddly protective and insightful of his father. even though his dad treated the rug in the living room with more dignity than he did his youngest son. that's why it surprised him when yuuri looked at him. "ah- that reminds me dad must've spilled something in the bathroom sink because it's everywhere. i didn't want to clean it up because i think it's various medicines. i rummaged my hands through it and it's really all over the place."_

" _Eh? seriously yuu-chan?! please tell me you washed your hands after you pulled that stupid stunt? i'll clean it up with you right now. but don't touch things if you aren't a hundred percent certain that it's safe."_

" _if i did that i might as well stay home twiddling my thumbs." the youngest brother pouted_

" _sometimes i wish you would. it would save me the trouble of paranoia that you won't naively walk into the first van that offers you candy" Yuuri rolled his eyes as he listened to his brother complain about puppies and common sense. shori grabbed hold of his hand as he led him up the stairs to inspect the crime scene. yuuri was more than capable of getting there himself but he decided to humor his grumbling brother. as he heard the bathroom door squeak open he felt his brothers pulse through his hand skip a beat and start an entire new rhythm. one of shock._

 _yuuri was right when he knew something was off about his bathroom._

 _but he wished more than ever that he could be misled._


	8. Chapter 8

back in shin makoku

yuuri p.o.v

"shit, lord weller." adelbert said through clenched teeth. he eased his iron grip off of my wounded collarbone and my flushed face. He then proceeded to pick me up and swing me over his shoulder. ''Gyah! let me go,.. hey!" i flung my legs and arms to no avail when i was up against his hard as stone shoulders and knotty ,from muscles, back. this is so degrading, a person should not have to deal with this level of mistreatment. He trotted in the direction i could only think was the entrance to the human's village. great. i had it all planned out. next time i'm going to come with a blueprint to lay it out to these heathens. i was TRYING to make things go smoothly but NOOO.. here was the plan, i had so very precisely laid out :

step 1, get to the other realm, and disguise oneself. step two, get led by the young girl to the entrance of the town. step three, make idle small chat while waiting for conrad to make an appearance. ugh! i shouldn't have to do math and carry the two , and all that bullcrap, just to lay out a simple plan. boy even as a reincarnated king i still can't follow steps . trouble follows me like an obsessed fangirl. the only one i've ever gotten attention from. i think bad luck has a shrine of me in her closet.

i clasped my hand on adelbert's rough shirt (seriously wool? in this heat?!) "where are you taking me!?" my voice was bumpy from the shaky mode of transportation.

"i'm taking you to the doctor to heal your wound, then i will proceed to look for a certain person. just keep you mouth shut. god, i hope he doesn't get there first." pretending i didn't know who this "He" was i couldn't help but be flattered. adelbert may be an insensitive scary man but he is kind. he has had the same mission for fifteen years and he'll interfere with his chance just to help someone he accidently wounded. it made me realize why i did reincarnate. to see how people can still be human.

my thoughts were cut off as the steady beat of skully's wings, and adelbert's breathing were penetrated by the new noise of the sharp bark of an animal. adelbert automatically stopped. i could here conrad's men getting closer too. they were on foot. boy they didn't even know i was the maou yet, and they already don't trust adelbert. you leave the kingdom one time… "goddammit there's dog fighting going on in the middle of this freakin shit show town!" the man gingerly took me off his shoulder. as the sound of a voice i dreamt of world reach my ears and abused innocence once again.

"where have you put his majesty, adelbert." and just like that my heart beated again. his voice drilled out all other sounds of chaos, with that reassuring tone. even in his most stoic and serious state conrad was still conrad. the lion of lutenberg, catching buddy, knight, bodyguard, most trusted friend. but seriously again with this "your majesty"?! i'm gonna start calling him lion of lutenberg and see how he likes it.

" i have no idea what you talking about, i thought you have already proceeded to take him and begin the brainwashing process" he spit the name weller as if it were poison.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME! I KNOW HE"S IN THIS TOWN I CAN FEEL IT!" i swear even the horses faces went white with fear, especially when you cross that man. it's weird though, that he can already sense me. he hasn't even met me yet. i would have been flattered if i hadn't known that it was probably just his connection with susanna julia. okay not the time to mope around shibuya.

the barking in the distance was getting louder drowning out the rambling of conflict between the two men. i proceeded to walk toward the ruckus , i would take off my "outfit" whenever those two were outside the towns limitations. more whining and snarling. were the dogs fighting over a scrap of meat? i hope they were ok. i bumped into a sweaty man. " what the hell are you doing shithead! if you're going to bet, the men are on the other side." resisting the urge to wipe the greasy spit off my cheek, i apologized. bumping into various amounts of people with the same drunken reaction i asked enough questions to figure out what kind of "dog fighting they were talking about."

ignoring the sounds of soldiers searching the town for me i came to the center where people's slurred yelling and gambling were muffled by this uncivilized form of conflict. i went to go tug one of the animals away from the weaker dog. just as i was about to put an unwanted end to this show, one of the men took out a sword and finished off one of the dogs. sending a splash of crimson liquid over the left side of my face. the crowd awed not realizing it was cheating , thinking it was a fair performance of one of the dogs mauling each other.

i clenched my knuckled and my pupils dilated. the familiar feeling of anger bubbled inside my essence, the maou form threatening to tear my self control in two. my throat tightening in disbelief. i could hear conrad and adelbert shoving themselves in the center to see the commotion and hoping in the slight chance their maou was present amidst the crowd. well they got their wish.

my voice even surprised me. for it was mine and not the demon's; but it leaked power and disgust. "HOW DARE YOU! treating death as a sport for your own mere amusement! none of you are hungry and starved for the need of such a distasteful act yet you continue to disgust me." i could hear the astonished hitch of conrad. had he figured it out? my voice trembling with raw emotion "blood is not meant to decorate the earth!" the crowd stood astonished and ready to kick the ass of whatever tree hugging pansy ruined their fun. but the scene they saw scared them straight.

i didn't care if this meant conrad's first impression of me would seem more julia than yuuri. i hadn't come to this world for him to love me and be my friend again. i came to become their king. or at least try. feeling the sticky substance of the severed animal, it's whine pricked my eyes and made my body shake in despair. the green healing power emitted from my hand. it sapped the demon energy from my body that was suppose to be used for healing my broken shoulder bone. the animals shallow breathing slowly strengthened as his skin repatched itself in my shaky hands. an ear piercing scream of the human audience couldn't reach me. i was too busy doing my all to help the victim of inhumanity. fuck my cover.

i almost jumped when i felt the hand of a familiar knight. the coolness around my back meant something was blocking the sun. i couldn't tell what it was until i heard the thumps of objects being thrown. conrad had guarded my back with a shield. my face turned crimson as i felt rough hands sweep across my stained face and make its way to the wig. taking it off with a simple swoop. his hand lingered on my makeshift bandages. warm breath reached my lips as he sighed in my face.

"you're ok."

a crushing embrace reached me as i felt myself being picked up like a sack of potatoes for the second time this day (not really a record considering my lifestyle) and put on the back of a horse. i could hear the desperate attempts of adelbert and the mob as they diminished further we left the barbaric town. sitting sideways my head rested on a strong chest. one arm refused to leave my body as the other was used for navigation. no clue how he could ride that way, but he held tight to me. as a desperate child is afraid their favorite toy would be taken away. not even taking the time to consider sharing.

the heartbeat of this man pounded in my skull. it was wild. it thumped loudly almost like the beat of drums at a festival. it made my heart beat with excitement and closure. this was the sound of joy. it was the sound of conrad.

my home.


	9. Chapter 9

flashback:

when things have gotten hard, you're suppose to count to five. breath in and start again. and continue the counting till the pain numbs and is forgotten. anyone can handle anything for five seconds. but that little piece of advice had no impact on the brothers. the only shibuyas left. the somber house now one more residence empty.

yuuri ignored the sounds of police men as they traveled the scene. their noisy attitudes snooping through his house, leaving trails of crumbs from fast food they had brought in. both the children's bellies rumbled with the promise of what food brought the salty fragrance. yet they didn't have an appetite.

a young woman most likely in her mid-twenties walked to them with bags of the greasy provisions. "here." the voice resembled artificial sweetener, pleasing if you could look around the fakeness. shori didn't bother eying the therapist and instead remarked about the envelope in her hand.

"oh this, is from your father he said it was for his sons and not for us to open, we would very much like to see what it says if we may have your permission. It could really help us with this little "incident" .'' it disgusted shori that this woman talked to him as if nothing was wrong. if he was some form of adult that could be rationalized with. if she really wanted to seem approachable give him the respect of allowing him to grieve. the two could hear the murmurs of press itching for a pity story. they wouldn't be surprised if they twisted their words to seem more "tragic". curiosity overfilled even though he was pissed ,he took the envelope stained with a selfish death.

"wouldn't you like for your younger brother to come talk to me for a second. i could help him meet the nice lady that wants to take care of him from now on, we could even get some ice cream." yuuri looked through his eyelashes revealing his soul-less like eyes and heavy bags, he stared with a look of impatience.

"someone should teach you what patience means, i believe there is a dictionary on the bookstand. go crazy." the lady clenched her teeth. yuuri wasn't really this shitty. even with the absence of being raised by his parents he clung to the teachings of his past family. "someone else's pain isn't for you to broadcast for your petty resume."

The woman gleamed a smile of pearly whites that would force anyone to trust her. She un-crouched herself from the position she had. Standing in front of the children sitting on fashionable sofa. "Ah, I guess you are right. Well here comes the body bag. Guess they're taking out the trash. Sure made the right move with This family." She walked away her legs strutting with an air of dignity in her perfect fitted pant suit.

Shori's point of view:

The envelope felt thick in my hand. I scooted as close to my ototo as I possible could. Shakily holding the letter (one of the only thin items in the paper) I set my hand on Yuuri's wispy soft locks. Running my hands continuously through his mane I got a faint whiff of sweat and shampoo. I laid my cheek on his head as my eyes continuously scanned the letter. This little act was suppose to be meant as a promise he still had someone. But instead it calmed me. Well at least I now know where I got my self centeredness from.

Sometimes I wish I believed in ghosts so I could tattle to mom about this incident. But there was no one. they all left me like a bunch of pieces of shit. There was no way in hell I was going to read this letter to yuuri. Or give those cops the satisfaction of having another reason to look down on the only sunshine I have left in my pathetic existence. Refusing to remove myself from the comfortable position I extended my right arm to the cheap yellow candle.

The paper lit with beauty. I silently wished the whole house would catch on fire burning the letter and every bad memory with it. But just as the rest of my life it didn't meet my hopes. You hear people say the most painful thing is to lie or not have a true love. Those people don't know The feeling of watching your whole world slowly crumble as you sit uselessly. Those people don't know what it's like to not have their beautiful mother ripped from them.

Sometimes I was jealous of yuuri for that. He never knew her, so how could be miss her? He never felt the caress of her cheek on yours or the smell of her skirt as you held it. It always smelt of detergent and home cooking.

For after all, those who have never been outside can never actually really miss the sunlight.

But those thoughts would leave me as soon as yuuri screamed in his sleep. Thrashing like a madman. It baffled me how a child who has never saw a speck of matter could still imagine a sight so gruesome. How his piercing yell would wreak of agony and pain. Leaving the small delicate body howling of sorrow.

I may have nothing. I still have yuuchan. And my silly pride. We shibuya's always have that.

And that's why I made righteous eye contact with each of those jackasses as I allowed the fire of the note to lick my hand in exquisite hunger of flesh. Even when the ashes had fallen and my hand was raw I allowed the candle to dim until I was satisfied.

The room was silent. Yuuri said nothing but climbed on my lap and held the envelope in his small scarred hands. Now like him mine were damaged. To everyone else this would seem like an unhealthy sibling relationship, as a result of neglect. People could look down at us as insufferable sociopaths incapable of emotion all they want. I don't care.

I rested my head on Yuuri's shoulder and pinched his cheeks.

I had forgotten I meant to do that..

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**The best way to think is through every perspective. From viewing different angles you can see how harm can come differently to many different classifications of people. That's how a king should think. Not just how war could harm his kingdom, but the ones surrounding, and the future ones to come.** __

 **It's funny to think those blind had the best sight in such a topic.**

Yuuri's point of view.

Back In the present.

The sounds were muffled my head pounding unsympathetically. I went to get up but my body proceeded to defy my expectations. With the new movement of blood in my veins my collar bone screamed, and threw a tantrum. Much like a toddler. Not bothering to open my eyes I Lay on the cot trying to grasp the noises. as my subconscious tried to stitch the events together. Which have led to my current condition.

"What the hell do you mean it's broken?! Who the fuck touched him?!" Well that labels out gunter who spewed that level of hostility. He's the only one I would know that would show such an unwavering amount of concern; but his antics were always more graceful.

"I don't know, must have been the crowd. All I know is we are lucky his majesty was smart enough to wear such a disguise. AH! What a glorious mind!" ... yup that's gunter. Always with the fangirling. Honestly if I had known I was getting a groupie I should've brought headshots.

Gunter continued angrily "we must not let this go untainted, for such an act to come across his majesty deserves revenge. I waver an outbreak." Oh, I've forgotten that this was still in the racial period of gunters existence. I still have work to do.

I opened my eyes allowing the spots in my vision to settle and turn into the nothingness I usually saw. Not feeling my eyelashes brush against any barrier I could only concur that the bandages have been removed. I sat up the pain inducing a buildup of acidic rise in my stomach. Swallowing I let my hair fall on my face, enjoying the way my bangs fluttered over my upper lip. My voice didn't really sound that kingly.

"They didn't know any better, If i saw a guy fall out of the sky id be scared too. as for my collarbone i got it during my little transportation occurrence." That last part was a lie. I rubbed my eye sleepily.

"Where am I anyway? And who are you calling your majesty? I didn't interrupt anything did i?" I yawned into my hand.

I was greeted by the commonplace antics of gunter whining about me being fantastic and kind. And oh what great hair! Blah blah blah. Can't say I didn't miss this though. I pulled it off by pretending to not know much and the whole greeting went much like the first one.

"But we must get you a crown to pull back that illustrious hair of yours! I know one that will fully magnify your beauty! So I can see all of your noble eyes!" Gunter squealed and crushed my head in a vice grip. Being careful not to make contact with my collar bone. Before I could get a word in otherwise Conrad seemed to detect my uncertainty and saved me "you know if we do that gunter, many will see his majesty's eyes and try to take your position to get close to his majesty." That did the trick. Honestly though how is it this man can save me not just from dragons but the terror of gunter itself.

His competence disgusted me sometimes. Come on Conrad you have to be bad at something. It's only fair.

Gunter continued to fret the rest of the day as he prepared for our journey to the kingdom.

Two hours later...

The sun had settled into the mountainside leaving the faint aura of cold. The air was crisp and sent a cleansing wave of peace through my bones. If I could see I bet the mountainside would be a plethora of beauty and colors. Unfortunately I have started to forget what colors look like. The only one that led a vague impression was black. And that's only because it was the only color I saw anymore.

Walking outside I allowed myself to hear the sounds of a ball being thrown and children Laughing. I smiled. Conrad must be teaching them. Call me. Childish but I kind of felt a little envious of the kids.

I walked over to the sounds and didn't flinch when the kids started to panic. I was fully aware they were taught to be prejudice. With the constant bows they gave out of fear, Conrad tried to ease their stress.

"Please don't hurt our village! Just take the food! We're sorry!" My heart ached at the terror they portrayed by my arrival. I knelt down in front of them and sat crisscross applesauce. I picked up the ball and felt it in my hands. I felt their stares on the numerous pink scars my hands had obtained. Over my clumsy years.

"This takes me back. I'm a little clumsy but you seem to all play baseball well, you must have a great coach." The kids didn't waver in their fear . I could feel Conrad shift his Weight Into his left foot ready to stop the children from their defensive attack. "I'm not asking you guys to like me but can you do me a favor and make sure the town doesn't hurt the animals again.:

The bravest of the kids opened his mouth "wouldn't it be better if you just issue a law and punish others." I rotated the ball in my hand sadly. I had hoped by giving them a sense of purpose they would Learn To trust me. It didn't work. It did for yozak though.

"Thats silly, why would I hurt people for them not to hurt others. I just want the dogs to be ok. It makes me really sad to think there are people who wish to hurt those weaker, simply because they can. now what kind of person would I be if I did such a hypocritical thing?"

The youngest opened her mouth shyly , she obviously doesn't understand the full integrity of a rhetorical question.

".That would make you a coward."

Kids were always more honest.

A smile crept its way to my face as I burst out chuckling. In between breaths I remarked "I guess it would huh." The children found it infectious and started to laugh giggling about the topic. I felt the kids gather in a circle around me as they pulled Conrad to sit across from me.

He was silent this whole time. I handed him the ball. I broke out in a grin. There was something abou way he could be silent and yet I knew he was joyous that made me warm on the inside. just his quiet presence made me feel safe. It was a smile that reflected years of agony but it was the one I reserved just for him.

His soft voice traveled to my heart "even if you were a coward I think that's not the worse thing to be.'" He took the ball. from me respectively. I could hear the relief in his voice.

I let my hand travel back to my lap

" I guess not".

 **As the sunset turned to evening. The group traded stories and laughter simply handing the ball to one another.**

 **If the boy could see he would've been surprised to see Conrad's eyes were laughing In joy**

 **His king was home.**


	11. Chapter 11

End of flashback; only days before yuuri transports. back in earth.

obsidian eyes met rich blue ones. the shibuya's sat across each-other in the brink of hostility. their fingers twitched, pulling the small red string that attached their fates together. the devastatingly delicate material danced gracefully. unbeknownst to the conscious heart.

the two seater table;which housed most of the children's meals, now was the sole support of the conflict. if the object had a mind of it's own the table legs would shake comically in fear.

"to hell you're getting a job!"

"eh?! and what the hell do you expect us to do? i'm telling you, it's the perfect solution! your gonads aren't going to just jump off of you just because there is an extra breadwinner in here!"

electricity shot animatedly between the two's foreheads, a pure concentration of "pissed offness".

"you know that has nothing to do with anything! do you think they are just going to hire a blind man?! shit yuu-chan."

the debate wasn't something that has been tapped into only in recent relevance. since the boy's fifteenth birthday yuuri shibuya has taken it upon himself to find a paying occupation. his overly protective brother only swatted his frequent opinion on the matter with commonplace anger.

The youngest brother cast his eyes downward and frowned. not really trying to do a childish pout but it simply came out. yuuri clenched his fists on the cheap plastic table allowing his short unkempt nails to dig into his scarred palms. his nails balanced perfectly on the recent wounds of such a habit. yuuri really wasn't much into the act of self the clenching of knuckles was a way he found competent in controlling the ever bubbling essence of maou. even the slightest amount of annoyance he found shino's spirit tearing his throat in hopes of escape. Shori frowned at the level of extremities his brother got into. he grabbed hold of his siblings hands and stroked one of the marks distastefully.

turning the hands around until he counted all of the artifacts of clumsiness. he found his throat tighten in sadness. for his brother was a beautiful person. the boy had an angelic face which seemed to always have a pinkish hue around his eyes, cheeks and nose giving the impression of just being in the snow. the bags which nestled permanently in his skull reflected nightmares and hard work. the soft purple danced underneath the ink eyes. except for ink wasn't the way you could describe his eyes. shori had known that where yuuri was destined to rule valued black as a symbol of royalty. yet here in japan black is as boring and as common as most things have become in such a large population.

yet really the only way to explain his youngest brother's eyes was through the cliche. of saying you could "swim in their eyes". because you really could. yuu-chan's useless eyes reflected a world of emptiness and a husk of emotions. quite really contradicting the behaviour of those who harbored the pair of black pools. yet the simple human eye can not contain such a vortex. because the eyes seemed to suck all which came near it's hungering pull. the black which should have been caged inside the cornea spread in the entire eye. giving the impression of no eye ever being present. yet that wasn't enough. although regular "visual tools" reflected light allowing those onlookers to see that the slits were moist. the boys sucked in light leaving a pool of black. his whitish eyelashes framed his round trenches in soft arches. what was even strange was the lashes were patterned with common black as well.

none to say yuuri was a captivating creature.

shaking his head clear of such inappropriate attention on his ototo, shori dragged yuuri to the sink. the boys plethora of bracelets clattered on the small kitchen sink. shori eyed the one furthest from the delicate wrist. almost hidden in the fabric of the kid's uniform. it was a simple leather wrap with delicate braided yarn in the loops. shori remembered the day he got it from a stand near the train. but the most memorable section of the accessory was the small silver ring looped throughout the string. being withstained in the bracelet. it was his mother's wedding ring. it gleamed in the fluorescent kitchen light giving the idea it was actually pretty. yet if you got closer you could se it was worn and held the prospect of low income and mediocrity. but shori knew jennifer clung to that ring as if the small diamond it held contained her universe. she looked at it as if it told her stories of galaxies and hero's.

must be a figment of the unrationalized prospect of true love and humility.

continuing to wrap the hands in paper towels (although there wasn't a drip of blood present) shori couldn't help but keep his eyes on the pathetic appendage. he remembered the feeling he got when he took it out of the sinful envelope. it gleamed in the light of the detectives agency, he would only slap away the pawn keeper and detectives excitement to harbor such a unimpressionable piece of jewelry. the note said to pawn it for money, or bury it with his mother(if they were up to it) and shori would have. if it weren't for the additive his father left saying strictly of yuuri not to touch it; " _i do not need him destroying another piece of her.."_ and that left the boy in a fit of anger and rebellion to drop the ring into his brother's curious fingers. his small hands clutched to the object with joy and held it to his heart. bottom lip quivering in a childlike sadness shori hasn't seen his brother portray since he was five. the only part of the letter shori allowed his brother to experience. at first he felt like a hypocrite for controlling his ototo in a way his father used to, but he knew it was far different than the drunk tyrannical prowess of his dad's existence.

"shori,.. you've been staring at the dirty pots for over ten minutes. if this is your way of punishment, then i apologize. but for christ sakes release me from the death grip."

shori blinked his eyes back into reality. "ah gomen." yuuri frowned. "what were you thinking about this time?" before shori could validate his phrase it slipped out nonchalantly "how much of an asshole your father became." yuuri's heart clenched in guilt disabling his lungs to cope with the flood of air. how could the boy describe to his unknowing brother that the negative human emotions of the originators had taken hold of his father? how could yuuri explain that the death of his mother brought a moment of weakness to his father allowing the originators to slip their power in him. kindling the raw tendencies of original sin.? the true result of why his father had become a husk of person. much like the king of dai shimaron.

but that wasn't why yuuri felt bad. he understood his father had gripped greedily to the idea of death and awaited for the arrival of it at his doorstep. that's why yuuri allowed his father to slowly wither. though it pained him to do so. it allowed his father to go where he could truly be free of the originators and him. what kept him up at night was that he had damaged his niichan. yuuri was able to keep his compassion and morality because he remembered the caring life he had before the massacre at the temple. he also had a purpose to be sincere and kind. but his selfish actions led his brother to becoming stoic and a wall built so high all yuuri could do was lie his back next to. the metaphorical walls of selfdefense were always cold against yuuri's back. shori was always behind it on a computer typing away of governmental issues. digging a hole of caution and animosity.

so this was the life they now had. all thanks to the originators. they killed his friends. his family. reduced him and his brother in poverty in a one bedroom apartment. destroyed his sight, his once peaceful dreams. but what reduced him to howling in the shower in pure despair was the grim realization he had destroyed his brothers humanity.

the man that lay before him was now one who denied dates to beautiful women. worked in an office all day. only to come home late working more to become the demon king of earth. his glasses reflecting the artificial light of a screen and emotions.

that's why yuuri called him niichan. it was the only thing he could do. the only way he could give something back. wasn't yuuri suppose to be helpful this time around? god what a selfish person he was. yuuri could have the highest grades and sport scores he want. he could rule a country with grace; stopping wars and disputes. but he had to live with the fact he is the purpose his brother can't have a family again.

another person he wanted to make smile a true smile. not just conrad, but his brother as well.

too bad he couldn't see their beautiful smiles anyway.

shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Back In the kingdom

Soft brown hair tousled in the wind, swaying wherever it beckoned. The cinnamon locks ,though fair, whipped furiously when attacked by the mild breeze. It gave everyone that met such a sight the idea that whoever was the man that could ever display such wonder ,when hit by the wind ,would be like it.

And really the man was. Lord conrart Weller was like the breeze. He was calm and if you trusted him; he would stroke you with a sense of ease. A cooling feel you only wish would increase, as you hungrily yearned for more of the comforting embrace. But when you did, the wind would die and leave somewhere else afraid of harm. The man was like the wind. The concept of being around you constantly helping all , yet your greedy fingers would only slip through him. Rejected.

Yet what really struck onlookers of seeing him as wind was his fury. And the way it thrashed angrily and blindly. No one could stop such a force. Earth could be balanced by fire and earth itself. Fire by water. And water by earth. The elements which had made harmony all followed a counterproductive impact of equality.

Such as the teachings of yin and yang.

Wind defied those expectations.

And that is why many were surprised to see the young prodigy unable to spew any form of wind. To not control an ounce of power. The patient, wise, lad was incompetent of such a noble gift. Because, although he as strong, he was born with the useless bloodline of the human race.

That Is why Lord Conrad was shunned. For everyone that saw him was disappointed. Here stood a man that all women wanted and all men wanted to become. He was cunning, jaded yet humble, and strong. The whole package. He could have the ability to lead countries. Yet the self absorbed man harbored no power. Making himself unable to provide assistance to a world so many needed. His sword could only make the sweet liquid of life stain his sinned hands.

The man was a disappointment.

A reminder that the most beautiful packages contain an empty husk of importance. Taunting those who yearned for peace.

The man was an outcast.

Conrad's point of view .

To say the boy before me surprised me would be a passive statement. As I looked forward his majesty's head softly bobbing on the lower pane of my peripheral vision. He sat in front of me on the horse clinging anxiously to its rough salt n pepper mane. Honestly, even if he were to fall I would catch him. There was no need for him to hold on so dearly. Yet his nervousness on the gentle beast was endearing. He didn't even flinch when people threw stones at him. The reminder let me know about the events.

Seeing a strange being hide behind adelbert I confusedly found my eyes on him. By that time I had to guilty shake my attention to the current mission. Find his majesty.

That's why i was more surprised. I was able to ignore the pull I had to the boy until he walked in the crowd of gamblers. The sight of him shaking in anger and astonishment made me automatically hate the situation as well. Even though the practice of dog fighting was irrelevant to me; my opinion changed as soon as his was made. Funny how I could be so easily swayed by this kid.

Until it clicked.

Really I would have protected him even if I was certain he wasn't my majesty. Now that I think about it it would have been better if i hadn't removed the wig to appeal to my curiosity. Something I still beat myself up over. But the way the artificial assortment left his head concluded my hypothesis. It left his crown as if it knew it had no business belonging on him.

I had Taken the time to get use to the color black during my time on earth. Yet his still captivated me. So did everything else he had done up to this time.

Ah.. that's right. I also played catch, said fuck in front of him,. And hugged him in the town. Now I'm even riding with him in an odd style because his damaged arm couldn't hold to the extra horse well enough... not really being all too appropriate here conrad.

My thought process was interrupted when a small girl held her hands kindly to hakkai. Her smile spoke of innocence but I still tested it and checked. Gunter spewed teachings of cautionary practices, and why we need testers.

"Here you're majesty, it is safe." As I handed him the small wooden bowl my eyes caught his hands but flicked quickly to his face not willing to believe what I saw on them.

"Eh? Why would they want to poison me? Also especially a little girl." I smiled at his trust of others. It was a good quality and certainly flattering that he already trusted me but it could be an unlucky habit.

"You do know i will use my soul and body, to protect his majesty. It is just a caution." And I did mean it. I would have done the common thing and offer my heart but that thing is still trying to fix itself. Yuuri doesn't deserve a broken useless sentiment.

"That's foolish conrad. Why would I want someone to die for me? I'd rather have someone be there with me then leave me for some silly sacrifice." A soft chuckle left his mouth "plus you don't have to promise something so important to someone you hardly know. That's not something you should give so easily. Plus there's no way a girl with such an untainted smile could be mean."

Little did he know I hadn't given him my sacrifice without thought and consideration. I was entirely sure. It was weird how I could so easily address him and his ideas.

"Telling from a smile is cowardly don't you think, especially since you are the king now." A pretty brave sentence considering the boy still thought this was an amusement park. I regretted that.

But a bell like laugh reached my ears and carried through the wind. Something I had no control of. If I did I would make the breeze carry the sound to all ears and tarnished hearts.

"Eh?! You're mean conrad! I just like to think of it as intuition! Now where's a ball so I can make you eat it with you words as well."

Before I could reply with a Witty comeback a bee startled a horse and sent us both trampling through the kingdom we had just arrived in.

Instead of doing the correct thing and trying to calm the startled animal. I found myself hollering with yuuri in excitement.

My heart began to stitch itself together.

As the breeze carried our voices, i truly felt like I could control the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuri's point of view

Warm air filled my lungs soothingly. My damaged bone sighed contentedly when it hit the scented water. The soothing oils filled the top layer of steamy liquid sending qualities of aromatherapy around the room

"Ahhhh... this bath is greeeat."

I sinked my head underneath the waist high bath. Childish instincts settling in i swimmed contempt within seconds of mere

relaxation. Breathing exercises allowing me to stay underneath for long periods of time. Satisfied with my amount of aquatic exploration I resurfaced. My torso now fully out; I took the liberty to run my hands through my drenched hair. Water ran down my back in generous streams. I sighed happily.

"Kyah! I knew his majesty would be attractive! But you are just marvelous my dear! Those muscles, and that elegant hair!"

I had forgotten about her...

I dunked my head underneath the water. No amount of planning and reincarnation would prepare me for lady celi's "crusade of love". As I like to call it boy hunting. Taking my opportunity I dashed out of the bath (can't say I wasn't a little upset to leave prematurely) the beautiful women's protests did nothing. Even when she grabbed a hold of my leg.

Please tell me that wasn't her boob on my calf..

~~~~~Ughhh ~~~~~~

Conrad's point of view

Panicked shouts of his majesty sent me on edge, yet as soon as I heard the infamous squeal of my mother I relaxed. Yuuri wasn't in danger. He just wasn't particularly safe.

As I heard the stampede of feet and banging of boy meets wall I chuckled and followed towards the clumsy king. Gunter trailing along me yelling like a clucking mother hen. Getting closer I saw his majesty displayed in quite a humorous position.

The boy now comically situated underneath a portrait his limbs waving uselessly against the frame. Drenched hair giving him the impression of a grouchy cocker spaniel. I hid my hand over my smirking mouth as I proceeded to assist gunter with the removal of the wall decor.

"It seems your mortal enemy is picture frames sire.. I'll be sure to point arrows to each one." I helped him up protectively.. his hands felt rough and bumpy. I ignored them. Squeezing water out of his ebony locks ,like a rag, yuuri conceived "haha very funny conrad.. I'll put a strange beautiful women in your bath and have her proceed to glomp you. See how you like it"

Can't say I was experienced with the foreign phrase "glomp" but his majesty was quite pleasing to look at when he pouted. Apparently so thoughr gunter, because he gushed out a tremendous nosebleed excusing himself from the premises. Didn't matter, the maids could just use the excess water coming from yuuri to clean up.

As I explained to him that this woman he saw in fact was my mother, and apologizing for her actions. It reminded me to do the same for my brothers as well. Before I could yuuri put a hand to my mouth.

"Honestly conrad! My name Is yuuri.. YUU-RIII. Don't apologize, if I were your brothers and my supposed "king" almost got defeated by a bee and now a picture frame I would be unimpressed as well. I'm pretty sure you could tell but I don't make the best first impressions."

I gently took his hand from my mouth. My large hand that have seen so much war and sadness fit perfectly around his majesty's innocent wrists. My pinkie finger gently scraped one of the bracelets he possesses. I found myself unable to let go. I should know Better than to be this close to someone of such high status. I am half blood after all.

"But you do your maj- I mean yuuri.. The first time I saw you, you were so intent on saving the life of a mere animal. And you forgave those who had hurt you. You have this stubborn air, you clung to the idea that this is an amusement park. You wouldn't stop for the mere possibility that the child couldn't be innocent." Hands shoved themself back in their previous placement, my mouth.

The child was red and had smoke coming out of his ears like an embarrassed pot, ready to serve tea. He must not like praise.

He was silent, the only thing that came out was unintelligible stutters and pouts.

That was until he finally realized he was still rather underdressed. With a yelp and a bang he was off. I give it ten minutes before I have to go find him and help the Half naked maou to his chambers.

But with that happiness sent a new wave of fear through my bones. Insecurity threatening to suffocate me. Flashes of my youngest brother wolfram slapping my hand away sent pains of inadequacy sharp in my ribcage. I've always been anxious since war, and with Julia's death. But this panic attack was different.

Usually I could deal with them in the privacy of my quarters. It sent me trembling in my bed and I would shamefully cover my head in pillows. Too embarrassed for even the ceiling to witness me having an anxiety attack.

To everyone else I look like I'm simply standing there. But I found it a different battle each time to breathe. Simple things have become a trigger for my state.

There was no way to deny it.

I was a halfblood, undeserving to serve in his castle.

And his majesty hands were definitely scarred.

No, not his majesty but yuuri's..

"Yuuri." The syllables danced on my Tongue and left only a whisper barely even able for my ears to comprehend. And with that his name reminded me my existence was connected to someone.

Someone I could die for again.

Unhealthy I know. I'm a ptsd, anxious filled wreck. Who is so weak I need someone else to validate my existence. But when Julia left I had immediately clung to the new prospect of her coming back into my world. Only she would do. My hands shook , and my heart tore slightly at the bitter memory.

But when the boy before me so obviously carried unbearable memories, and touched me as if I were an actual person. and overreacted if I tried to take blame. I knew he wasn't her.

I could try to take Julia back as much as I could. My first love is gone. she has been. For some reason his majesty Didn't help me realize it. Because i had known all along I couldn't get her back.

The clumsy, naive maou helped me accept it.

I was extremely grateful.

Careful not to trip over the pool of water and perv blood. I went to go find his majesty.

No, yuuri.


	14. Chapter 14

silverware clattered endlessly on the high quality dishware. (saying forks and knives would be inappropriate due to the fact shin makoku had bizarre forms of utensils). yuuri shibuya spooned the food calmly, even without knowing what he was eating, his past self had already gone through the trouble of getting used to the foreign cuisine.

it's not that the young maou-to-be didn't realize the tense atmosphere; he just couldn't give a rat's ass. he was still facing the prospect of being super careful not to propose to anyone this time. but that became a problem. he realized wolfram, needed yuuri to be his "fiance". the boy shuddered at the thought. yuuri had taken the time to notion that his arrival did wonders on wolfram's personality. but he also knew his refusal to contribute to the one sided love had left the blonde noble in pain. so, yuuri decided with a grateful heart to not betrothe to wolfram. thank freakin god. he was just going to have to find another way to calm the beast.

yuuri's p.o.v

i felt the spongy substance in my mouth and inwardly smiled. its been over fifteen year sinces i have had home cooking. it gave the impression of mashed potatoes, but was actually some form of fried vegetable. conrad chuckled at the other side of the corner. i blushed. it's not my fault if i'm so easily amused by food, now lay off. seeming to understand my body language he calmed and spooned another form of substance i couldn't see. our little exchange unbeknownst to the others.

"i still don't understand why the great one would choose this buffoon to be the next king. lord gwendal would be a much better step up than having an oaf as a leader." ah wolfram, your nasal nagging reminds me of a simpler time. now kindly shut your trap, i am trying to eat food without looking, and it's quite a dangerous procedure. the rebuttal of gunter, and the easy to notice tension of conrad did nothing to calm wolfram. he proceeded to insult my rank as king, my ignorance to customs, fueling the fire, gwendal began to chime in. lady celi sighed in the background, yet it was painless to see that she felt somewhat of guilty agreement. conrad was silent, most likely because he was forced to remain so in the presence of full bloods.

i have to say wolfram you're making it really difficult to remember the times i missed you. i cant tell if buffon is a step up or a step down from wimp. the conversation started to proceed to my family lineage. boy, wolfram was really looking for a way to hurt me. it quite annoyed him that i sat there eating( god knows what) calmly. can't say i didn't get a little childish satisfaction from this. his huffing continued. reminded me of a cat just woken up.

"his mom is probably a cheap hussy! a human with not even an ounce of dignity in her cheap veins." this insult didn't strike a fire in me the way it did the first time. but i still stood mildly aggravated. with my hand cupped around the glass of ,yet to be tasted wine, i swirled it nonchalantly. i pondered my sentence enjoying the way the squabbling hen was now silent. i must have looked cool. i brought the strong smelling liquor to my nose, careful to not let my hair fall in. that would just be shattering the image i was trying so hard to show.

"if that were true then wine must be as equal to you as blood. you treat both as if they are something that can be tainted and spoiled when mixed. and here i thought nobles were suppose to have dignity." i took the wine glass and poured it on top of wolfram's stupid head. i didn't even plan that one. ha! take that! the room was silent. if i could see wolfram, he would be red with shame. i was aware the best way to get a point across was to embarrass the guy. it's just tough love… i turned my attention to where i believe lady celi was situated. "i'm sorry i had to be wasteful, i'll clean it up right now." i blindly grabbed the napkin that was on my chair and led my way to underneath wolfram. dabbing the small amounts of drippage on the carpet (they really shouldn't have carpet where you eat; but i guess they weren't expecting something like this to ever happen) . his fist shook right next to my ear as the ruby liquid made its way down his fingers in strokes.

i heard the clash of silverware on floor. "i've never been so disrespected!" i moved my knee as it was poked by various utensils. i sighed. fight with kindness i guess. i stood up. now facing the temperamental lord. i handed him the soaked cloth. "i cleaned up my mess now clean up yours. or is a lord too prideful to admit when he caused a scene?" i dropped it on his expensive shoes finding my way back to my plate i folded my hands in a japanese matter. "ah! now i can finish eating! this food is really gooood!" i finished my meal as the patrons continued to dumbfoundedly look at me. a smile broke across my face when i heard wolfram pick up his own damn mess. haha sucks to be you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i held the familiar blue pendant in my unworthy hands. my game of catch went exactly as it did the first time. i fought tears, conrad would just be confused if he saw me crying over a necklace. if only he knew how much this meant to me. his dead corpse flashed across my brain. i shook the memory loss.

"i..i.. can't accept this". i held the item in my hands, although i had meant the sentence my body didn't comply. the blue amulet fit perfectly in my hands. the familiar warmth it gave let me know it still had conrad's shade of blue. "your majesty, when you meant wine and blood are different you do not realize what that meant to alot of people in this kingdom. you helped me realize that you are someone i want to give this too…" conrad cleared his throat, obviously trying to downplay the importance of this. "it's for luck, i mean". i felt sad. i knew he was just trying to return the necklace to julia. i wish i couldn't be this weak, but shino's words gave me a complex.

i'm a selfish jerk. i really wanted to keep it for my own. i let him die and now i am taking it away from him again. i slipped it over my head, flipping my aggravatingly long locks over the string that held conrad's most valuable possession…. valuable possession… hmm…

:"that gives me an idea!" i fished around my wrists till i found it. i undid the bracelet. shori has been begging me to do away with it for quite some time. "close your eyes and open your hands." he smiled at the kiddy like game of surprise but he complied. i rested my closed hand on his large palm. guiltily allowing myself to think of it as indirectly holding hands. i dropped the object in his grasp . "uhh.. i know here it's really meant for girls to wear .. but uhh the ring around it meant alot to a very important person to me too..and you can just do whatever you like i know it's silly." i felt his heartbeat. it sounded happy.

"thank you.. hekkai.."

"yuuri.. it's yuu-rii. you named me after all, you just told me." before i could say anything else i felt a thumb stroke one of the new scars adorning my hands… i heard the clear of his throat. idiot probably has his gear turning full speed with some ridiculous reason behind them.

seeing as to how no one has figure it out i'm just gonna have to tell them myself.

this is gonna be some trouble..

can't i just fight wolfram?


	15. Chapter 15

The world spun nauseatingly, tendrils of unease loops through my fingers. A snake of negativity wrapping itself around my torso. Eager to suffocate me

.Seems I'm dreaming again.

It was always the same. I lay midair calmly as god knows what sneak through my subconscious planting seeds of insecurity and self hatred. By now there were metaphoric trees growing in my sleeping state. Bearing fruit of sins the originators planted within me. A thick haze laced itself throughout my mind.. ahh. Time for another memory.

I turned my head to the right. It was strange. In my dreams I couldn't see either. The only way any form of thought took shape in my brain would be if it was a past memory. But those memories have long faded with time. Now those images of friends and loved ones are fuzzy , almost like a blurred black n white photo. My subconscious has always been the best at torturing my mental state.

Though no images were ever present I could tell exactly what was happening. Every action. I have allowed this by monitoring movement with the elements. Every twist in the wind, step on the ground, sent signals to myself. It made me jumpy as hell, but it kept me alive.

"Ahhh.. let the poor bastard go sho-maa." I crunched my eyes closed at the bitter sound the drunken ex-colleagues of my deceased father slurred. I turned my head back into the upright condition. Allowing the animalistic abuse To Continue. It was just a petty memory. I covered my hand with my mouth, hoping my physical form would get the memo. I don't really need any more of that Melodramatic screaming, to concern anyone.

Yuuri's nightmare/memory

The small five year old conceded to the taunting his father and his drunken friends provided. He could do nothing but hope for his nii-Chan's early arrival. "I'm telling you he can't see shit, I'll show you Lets play a little game." Knowing what this meant, the child proceed to run. When the drunken men roughly grabbed him, the child bit deep into the dry hands. They smelt of liquor and other dirty stuff. He didn't quit until the metallic liquid pulsed in his mouth. "SHIT I thought you said he was a doormat asshole." His papa only lazily slurred and smirked. The sound of the electric stove turning on sent adrenaline through his veins.

Snot ran down his nose and filled his gurgling mouth with the salty mucus. His throat contrasted so much it was mere agony to even speak. "P-please! No!" Yuuri was roughly shoved onto a stool in front of the four burners. the liquid of his fear and despair leaked down his face and sent the child's shoulders to quake in spasms.

The game was simple. Two of the four burners were lit. If little yuuri could touch either of the non lit ones , two of the men will get the money. Vice versa. Let's just say each man had money on each stove corner. He felt the painful kick of his father on the back of his knee. Sending his leg to buckle he instinctively put his hands out. Left hand landing on the bluish chemical coiled rod.

The child howled in shock and was sent backwards. Replying to the discomfort with the sound of despair only children Can offer.

"Aww. Seems you were right man! Give the asshole his money! Yer gonna need it to fix up that ogre bitch of yers."

The child shook in his room now far away from the men. He held his charred hand in the refusal to acknowledge the evil of his papa. No one who had such a sad voice when doing such stuff could actually be mean. They just can't

He cradled his body trying to calm himself. Since no one else has ever done that. Not knowing how to make the pain on his wound quit searing? he imagined that Julia was with him. The lady who came to him in his scary dreams. She would know how to fix this. He sniffed uncontrollably. But she didn't come. She only has ever in sleep.

The child continued to stay in the room the rest of the evening till his brother came home. He clamped his hands over his ears trembling in fright when he heard the sound of glass breaking.

... yuuri awake...

Ugh what a gross taste. Oh.. it's my hand.. Ewe. I sat up in my overly large bed, the satin pillows felt aggravatingly warm against my sweaty skin. I could have taken the sheets off and confront all the brothers. Maybe try with them i'mma king. Without having to fight anyone.

I ran my hand through my drenched hair. Ugh it was so long. Now I can see why girls have begun with the pixie cut trend. This is just awful. My hands seemed to stop all the time in compliance to the mop of black. It was itchy too.

Once I come out that I'm blind I'm going to chop all this off. Oh.. that's right. They're gonna end up seeing my supposedly creepy eyes. Even shori would tell me it was better if I had them hidden. Plus if they figured out I was blind it would only make them realize I am more julia.

I held the necklace that rested between my subtle chest muscles. It sent warmth through me. I traced my collarbone. It must have been bruised. Just as I was about to re-cover my face and figure out a way to hide my scarry hands, the door creaked open

Shit.

"Listen to me here! You are challenged to a duel by my-"... wolfram stopped his train of thought When he saw the acclaimed king's real appearance.

A soft muscular torso was soon followed by hands with horrible burns and scars. Soft yellow purple bruises littered collar bone. But that wasn't even the worse part. His eyes, reduced the noble to hold back bile. It was terrifying. Confused squinted ebony trenches looked in his direction. A sad pleading voice begged "please don't freak out." His voice had a kingly air to it. One of cowardice and insecurity. But wolfram obliged. He walked closer. Disgusted but he set his body sitting on the bedside where the king was.

Wolfram could accept it if he was blind like julia. She was independent yet coddled. With graceful acceptance of her crippled state. Her talent in healing always made her skin smooth and untainted. Her eyes were white yet the absence of color in her cornea separates from the rest of her eye in a platinum sky blue. She was more beautiful when blind.

But the boy before him sat in his state wounded. Shoulders slumped like a dog in the rain. "How could you not have told us!"

" you wouldn't accept me even if I were as regal as the great one. Would you really invite me in your arms if I were really just a crippled simpleton. You don't know The feeling of ostracism."

"Of course I do." Wolfram looked down refusing to look in the soulless eyes. It was really the only time where he actually felt pathetic.

" someone who knows that feeling would never provide it to others. Especially his own kin." Yuuri then took his hand and rested it on wolfram's head.

The younger male was surprised to feel accepted by his damaged hands. And not because he was a noble but because the hand above him was one that allowed wolfram to be undignified for just once.

He took the hand in his own and held it.

. . .."Then I guess you're going to need some help with your duel with sir gwendal."

...

...

.

"GODDAMNIT!"


	16. Chapter 16

How the hell was yuuri suppose to know that dumping wine was an ancient custom. to duel the others choice of representative! Yuuri groaned in aspiration. This wasn't going as planned. He walked movingly down the halls, he heard wolfram's confident stride a few paces behind..he seemed to have to use all his might to walk behind the maou.

Craning his neck, the boy faced the supposed direction of the blonde noble.."is there a reason you feel the need to walk behind me and not in front, or by my side?"

Wolfram scoffed. "What a wimpy thought. Whether I like it or not, you're a king. You rank higher then me. If I walked in front of you, how would that look for our kingdom? If the maou was so undignified he let others lead him." Soft giggling bounced off the decorated arches in the long hallway.

"I could care less if someone is above me. I'd rather those be by my side. So I can have those I care about with me. People following and distancing himself from my presence just seems sad and lonely." His expression changed to one of grief . Almost as if he were remembering a painful occurrence.

"..."

Yuuri sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ah..sorry I have the tendency to ramble. "

The young Lord spurted and was uncharacteristically blushing. "j-j- just you focus on your duel wimp! You probably can't even use a sword!" Yuuri was led by the embarrassed younger boy.

Yuuri thought maybe they could be good friends this time around.

Wolfram was wondering why it got so hot all of a sudden.

...

Conrad's p.o.v

"Gwendal... you can't be serious about harming his majesty. He is still new to our customs, dumping wine was just a form of insult where he comes from." I tried to persuade my elder brother. The separation of age we held no equivalent to the seriousness of division held by our blood.

Sharp grey met my common brown eyes. His face though always stern and unchanged, his eyes rebelled against the rules. They danced with impatience and anger. I was never able to tell where the anger was directed towards. Actually, I don't think the fire has ever dimmed in his bloodthirsty eyes.

"So be it. I won't accept someone who mocks our traditions and thinks humans are the same as a noble. To dishonor my brother and not even have the nerve to look us in the eyes. I want nothing more than to test his power."

Because that is what separates the three sons of lady celi. Not our blood, age, or appearance. But our standpoint on violence.

Wolfram saw war as a thing of honor. A right of passage. When the child was younger he would play with his toys in great joy. Organizing troops and guards with dolls. Dreaming of the day when he could prove himself.

Gwendal valued it as another weapon. To prove to others he was superior. A way where he could effectively get a point across.

They both saw no flaw in war.

But neither of them have ever been on the real battle field.

Sure they are competent enough. Hands down. With their magic and training they could easily stop hundreds of troops. But never once had the elegant fingers of my brothers been tainted by the bloodshed of another nation.

I wonder if they would change their mind if they watched comrades fall like leaves in the fall. Children's fathers disappearing before their eyes. Having the one they love disappear from your grasp. All of these because of you.

Would they Change their mind then?

Because I can say for certain. War isn't something I wish to have again. But unlike a fool. I knew there was no way to stop conflict..

Oh well.

I cleared my throat interfering the train of thought. "If there is no other way, please let me prepare his majesty." As I began to walk away, the harshness of my brothers words cut me worse than any sword has ever had.

"Do not get so close to the maou. Quit deluding yourself that you can use him to repatch our hearts. You're using him for your own selfish gain. what makes you think the child even wants a man so jaded near him.."

I continued walking.

...yuuri's point of view..

I scratched my throat in embarrassment. Wolfram poked a sword at my back haughtily. Bastard. Our relationship hasn't changed that much.

The wind danced softly between my sweaty hair leaving a refreshing cool. The nearby fountain bubbled quite therapeutically. If anything this would be a beautiful place to rest. The center of the castle was always my favorite place.

It was where I played catch with conrad. Board games with wolfram. Attempted knitting with gwendal. Even read to greta. But now this once station of nirvana was thick with unease. And the climactic promise of a duel.

"Isnt there something you should tell Lord conrart..?." aside from the sword digging into my back I felt more daggers of deadly looks. "Ah-ah.. not really.. if anything shouldn't we talk about this duel. I mean he probably already knows and uh it's not that big of a deal.. W-why bring up the obvious? And, HEY! OW! I GET IT GEEZ! I rubbed my back with comedic waterfalls of tears.

"Why do you have to be a bully wolfram.."

All the while, Conrad stood dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that his temperamental brother was getting along with some one his own age. And had actually gotten over being embarrassed.

I groaned. If it were up to me, I would hide this secret forever. luckily he would just think that it was just an effect of possessing Julia's soul. But Conrad was the one person I couldn't show. But the one person who deserved to know.

He was the one that deserved the best king ever. One that was graceful and intelligent. God i hate shinou. I had wanted to be better this time around. And I would have been. If not for my eyesight.

He was the last one i had wanted to look at me with pity in his eyes. The thought of Conrad staring at me with disappointment made me want to retch.

Wolframs state had gotten angrier. I breathed in , please please let me be re teleported soon!

"Conrad. Remember how we were laughing that a coward isn't the worse thing you could be..? Well a liar isn't either but..and-uh. In case you haven't been able to tell right now, by my frequent bumping into things.."

"Get on with it wimp"

I've been able to hide the secret from family, friends, coaches, even the whole school board. But my kingdom deserved to see how pathetic i was before they accepted me.

I lifted my bangs and pinned them back with one unwilling hand. My eyes were clenched shut. My face giving the impression that I just smelt something awful.

"Hekikai, I don't understand."

" this means I really have no idea what black looks like. Sorry."

I opened my eyes slowly.

I felt like I needed to wrap my eyes up in cloth so the one I. Yes love. Wouldn't have to see them.


	17. Chapter 17

Flashback yuuri 12 yrs old.

High school kids have always been bastards. Even when I was old enough to be a freshman, I still regarded them with distaste. High Schoolers are mutants. Half grown up half child. And all annoying.

Walking down the smooth tile my dress shoes clicked on the hard floor. The sounds of tapping filled the long hallway with a pathetic out of place sound. God even my footsteps sound silly in such a large high school.

That was because due to my grades I was able to be a junior in an advanced placement high school. Making me already higher advanced than I was in my first life, but with a worse bullying problem.

Heel hit toe. I fell. "Eh! Look at this bastard! Where's your guide dog mouse?!" Thus this was the reason behind my frequent changing of schools..because of my grades it wasn't a problem. But it made making friends all the more difficult. Being an advanced crippled didn't help either. It was like taking a turtle and it still running faster than you.

Not that I wanted to make friends. I couldn't give less of a shit. I just had to wait three more years. I could do it.

If you were wondering why they would calm me mouse, its because of the reference to the three blind mice.

I stood up. Eyes of the sympathizing student population did nothing to help. I guess once we hit a level of peace no one is taught to be a hero anymore. The need for good qualities is put onto the military. Now the common public are given the choice if they want their humanity. People are being reduced to mere animals again. Reliant on the strongest to teach and protect them.

Strong feet pinned me back down. I knew better than to protect myself. "I would invite you to the movies, but I think headphones would do just as well." I rolled my eyes. " you're kinda ugly! LOOKED in the mirror anytime? ooh I guess you haven't." Getting a little repetitive aren't we.

I was then slammed against the lockers. What a stereotypical form of interrogation. "Let us do our favorite thing.."

Shit

The noise started silently and grew till the whole room filled with the agonizingly mutters of the population. The students began to all talk at once. Considerably loud.

It was like sticking your head in a beehive and then giving each of the insects a bullhorn. I groaned. And put my hands over my tormented ears. "Please.."

An unforgiving knee hit my face. The familiar taste of blood streamed small amounts in the cracks of my mouth. I was used to the taste due to my father's escapades. I winced in pain.

But none of this tormenting meant no amount of danger as the essence of maou did in my spirit. Now, instead of two souls in me I had three. Julia's/mIne , shinous, and now my older version of myself. Each crashing against my subconscious ripping through my layers of memories and sanity to get to the surface.

Nothing I could really do but wait this one out. and ignore the beating. I could already hear my brother storming down the Conrad were here what would he do?

Would he just lay here uselessly?

...back to the temple...

Conrad's p.o.v.

Eyes as black as trenches met my sight. They had soft white lashes framing the abysses with the grace of a trapeze. My king held the saddest expression ever. It ripped me apart in a way I never thought it could. He looked frightened. Afraid of what I would say.

This was the first time I ever had someone look at me for their approval with such desperation. It made me feel important. I'm a terrible person. But feeling like someone wanted me, filled me with the warmth of self eyes held fear and sadness.

"Noble."

Confusion spread across both of the younger boys faces. I had to admit I was slightly cross with wolfram for pointing a sword at yuuri. I wonder why, it's not like he would dare break skin.

"Th-that's what black is. It's noble. It's the darkest a color can get. It is a cold color yet if you're brave it sends warmth to people." I found my hands cupping themself around his fingers.

"I promise you. I will tell you what every color is your majesty. I'll explain to you In detail what everything is. What a sunset is. Even what you yourself look like." His face was red. I found myself enjoying the reaction I could get.

It's weird. My heart was bumping itself fast. It felt raw since that part of my body was usually so beautifully tarnished. But my majesty seemed to stitch it with his gaze. He held a look of agony since he couldn't look me in the eye. Sadness when he anticipated my reaction.

It excited me.

I wanted to see those emotions again. People usually looked at me with adoration or disgust. Julia had looked at me with pity and soft joy. But hakkai's emotions burst through him with everything I said. Every action I had; left an impression on his features.

I craved more.

I yearned for more of an effect.

He pushed his hands onto my mouth again. Refusing to meet my gaze. My younger brother was silent behind me. He looked at me with a look of envy. What was stranger than that was there was no longer disgust in his eyes.

"I-Is this seriously the only way I can get you to be q-quiet?! And it's yuuri. A-and" he looked up his eyes fully meeting mine with surety . He mouthed thank you.

My stress diminished

My heart added another stitch.

Wolfram barged in and dragged yuuri. I followed behind. Something's were just better left watching from afar. The rest of the night wolfram continued teaching yuuri the way of the sword and traditions.

I merely was an audience.

I had the sudden urge to swipe the bangs out of yuuri's face.


	18. Chapter 18

The audience of nobles watched nervously. One of them clutched their sword in self conflict. Not being able to keep still when their precious person was in potential harm. It didn't help that he knew that this person was blind.

Conrad forced himself to remain still; his mother's elegant hand the only thing able to calm the hurricane. The most delicate person was able to succeed in stopping the lion of lutenberg. With all but the gentle squeeze of the demons shoulder.

The duel wasn't going so well.

Surprisingly enough the young boy could handle himself fairly well with a sword. Yet he handled it in a barbaric fashion. As if it were something to be swung. But the elder lords achievements in battle conduct made the notion of winning nearly impossible. So now they were reduced to facing each other.

One like the earth. Cool and solid. But overly confident. The way rock's will conform over time yet never really succeed to others values. Gwendal stood firm with his maryoku.

Yuuri was like..

Well.

No one could tell yet.

Gwendal raised his arm in one fluid movement. Sharp pieces of earth eagerly waiting for his command. Waiting in the air like guard dogs yearning for the order."Return where you have come from if you hold no commitment to this kingdom." His voice boomed much like the crash of boulders.

..."or Is it if I hold no commitment towards you..?" The audience frowned in confusion. Gwendal only huffed and began to raise his arm. Ready to throw his choice of weapons.

"Someone who is so insecure of his own stability he uses his kingdom's "needs" to satisfy his own selfish desires. Or is it you aren't complete unless you have challenged everyone? Someone who boasts his knowledge like a tyrant. Using others ignorance to your advantage. Instead of teaching and molding a leader through kindness, you drive all away. Yet you won't take the position as your own. The way you live is a counterproductive form of insolence."

Words settled heavy on everyone's shoulders.

Because they weren't just for the silver haired man. They were for the nobles who let war happen. The maids who only focused on miniscule tasks and gossip. The woman who used her fragile life to need validation by others. The soldier who drifted away. And to the king who was so unsure of his competence he let those most dear to him die.

Rocks flew to the black haired teen with anger. As if the truth offended the boulders as well. Raising his hand the rock stopped.

Gwendal yelped. One hand raising the large boulders in a waiter like fashion. His other hand controlled gwendal like a marionette. Thin strings of rock and minerals connecting to the boys fingers. Controlling gwendal with the movement's of a piano. The noble was in no pain. Yet he found himself unable to move.

"Controlling people with war is the same as acting if since the have a differential blood pattern you are obligated to do as you wish. War isn't something I fancy. Yet you whisper it as if it were the new fashion trends. Not only yet you allow me to not know any customs. Hoping I will slip up eventually."

Rocks above his head turned to glass. The boy moved his hand and let the compacted substance lye on the floor. He let gwendal do the same. The man huffed in response.

Yuuri did the same.

The demon essence scarred his throat with the bubbling of fury.

Yet he walked and offered his hand to gwendal.

"Please advise me. I'm not that bright. And stop me if I do anything that would harm you or this country."The man turned pink. But he shoved the scarred fingers away. He found himself oddly concerned about them.

"I-I can help my self up thank you very much." The silver hairs man's dusted himself up and his eye twitched as he walked away.

Conrad mused in. "With that you will get wrinkles my dear brother."

...

"S-shut up!."


	19. Chapter 19

yuuri's p.o.v

I yawned in protest of my aching muscles. ugh this isn't going to be a fun day. i struggled in an embarrassingly long amount of time ;trying to take the thick comforter off my protesting legs. With quite a bit of grunts and shuffles, i managed to be free of the tentacles of fabric. whew. i think i'm the only one who could break a sweat from getting out of bed. i shuffled to the crystal window overlooking the veranda. i rested my shaking fingers on the stone like surface. the cold of the glass shocked the tips of my fingers with its ice like bite. i relaxed and rested my hand on the hard surface. feeling even more braver i rested my forehead on it as well. my lashes kept brushing against the barrier, you never realize how freakishly long they are till you can actually feel their everyday interference. sigh,. nonetheless the ridiculously cold window and lack of light let me know it was still very early in the morning. if i could guess, i would say 4ish. but like most things, my intuition is usually a little retarded. so.. i wont be counting on that.

getting dressed was a whole marathon but i managed to do it in the time it took for the average person to write a book. soo.. not that impressive actually. by the time i felt the itchy material gather and bunch around my shoulders (muscles, can't say i'm mad about that) the whinny of horses reached my sensitive ears. damnit conrad. quit trying to sneak around and handle business by yourself. it's infuriating and really obnoxious. i chuckled and popped the aggravatingly itchy contacts onto my useless eyes. i mean seriously. they may not work but they still feel pain. it feels like spiders have laid it's young onto my iris. blinking a couple times and wiping away small tears on my cheeks (tears of manliness, mind you) i grabbed nearby scissors.. as i was about to start , a door opened in my room.

"and what the hell do you think you're doing wimp!?" the screech of wolfram reached my ears. luckily it was further than usual since, this time, non-fiance's can't enter. "ah- enter my noble steed.. what have i done to be granted such a beautiful presence!" i was granted a gentle smack upside the head. "shut up and sit still." i sat knowing all too well not to anger the blonde tornado. allowing all my weight to settle on the edge of the bed i felt the gentle snip of scissors on my long bangs. "and what is it that made you decide to finally make do with this monstrosity?" wolfram chimed in. "i'm not. i just need a trim, so i can fit it in a wig. and before you try, you aren't stopping me from going into town." wolfram sighed. his morning breath washed over my face. i scrunched up my face dramatically and pretended to retch. another smack against my head. i'm on a roll. a matter of fact voice spread throughout the entire room. it held authority and nobility. it was definitely wolfram's ''i heard you banging around well into the morning, i already figured it out. luckily, my brother has yet to retreat to the town. i won't stop you , honestly after your little incident with gwendal i don't know if i want to, but we are going to take my troops as well.. now stay still!"

i smiled softly "well you're in a much chippier mood now aren't you." a grunt echoed in the room and interfered with the soft sounds of snipping. "hmm.. now is it just me or did you call conrad your brother? what's that about? pouty puss." a heavy tendril of hair floated down onto my lap. it was becoming way more than a trim. "oops… sorry, looks like i'll just have to make your hair shorter.. awww.. that's too bad.." a diabolical chuckle filled the room.

"EHHH WOLFRAM!"

~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

soft footsteps hit the area of the staircase, a noble figure stood with the presence of authority. the young boys ears picked up murmurs of gossip. something about a riot in town. the morning air was crisp and cut his bare neck sharply. something that hasn't felt the breeze in a while. his souls sung in peace and harmony for once. the teenagers hair danced almost perfectly with the wind. as if whoever controlled the breeze was interacting with yuuri shibuya as an intricate dance. the controller of wind in a partnership with the king. something only those two beings could understand.

his hair was short but still held a boyish length on the bangs. framing his cheekbones and owlish eyes with the precision of a masterpiece. leading himself down the stairs yuuri crossed his fingers that the contacts he wore were in fact still black, but would still be effective in covering the magnitude of his creepy eyes. he turned his head over his shoulder when he felt the thumping of footsteps. he ran his hands through his bangs. the sudden yelp of three maids fainting startled him. one of the nearby soldiers notioned something about perv weird. straightening his attire yuuri silently led his his way to the group of soldiers. none able to detect his presence. yuuri cleared his throat in front of the crowd. a yelp of astonishment made him want to giggle. but he controlled himself from doing so when he heard the clatter of armor and bowing. he modestly scratched the back of his head and waved. "ahh.. there's no need to do that you guys, you're all really busy. is there anyway i could be of service?"

the crowd of young men turned beet red for the first time in their life and for once they were all flustered. men who had led armies, defeated militia. harbored weapons of mass destruction,. no amount of training could prepare them for the unrecognizable force of their new king. furthermore, the fact that he looked like he belonged in a gallery of fine portraits.

"your majesty?"


	20. Chapter 20

Tight strong muscles of the beast's back forcefully came to a halt once the riders orders were given. Via a rough yank on the horse's reins, the beast has long become desensitized to the puppeteer like control of their masters. The young male riding up front body swung forward following the rules of momentum. No way for his person to consciously prepare for impact, as that would've been a task for able sight. One of yuuri's senses that lacked competence. Lucky for the young king; a man with chivalrous actions quickly had his arm wrapped around the defenseless teen.

Little did that man know that those generous chivalrous actions would cost him that arm in the months to come.

The soldiers situated around the captain and their new maou all wondered why their king was in such an inappropriate situation with their (thought to be) asexual and robotic -like captain. But all those thoughts transpired when the screams of the town caught in flames reached their trained ears. For even if they are all trained there is a black and white area between being prepared for situations, and the actual experience of protecting people. Panic rose in each of their hearts, all with concern and panic. Worrying about their own usefulness and safety. That is what had made their kings calmness that bizarre.

Yuuri's point of view

Sharp heat of the fire ate at my face hungrily. The flames a mere twenty or so yards away. The heat in itself proved just how destructive the element was. One of chaos and righteousness. Fire kinda reminded me of a proud spirit. It caused pain even from afar. It's proof of its hostility just from the force of its aura. A hot dry blast of air. Yet I can't say fire doesn't have a way where it can destroy evil. Make things vanish with just the touch of its judgement. And warm the chilly nights and weak bones.

But with the cleansing of evil, fire had no way to distinguish what to burn and what not to. In the temperament it just swallowed all.

Shinou really picked the right element to wolfram. I just hope I can mold him again to be the flame that draws others to his warmth. And not push away with his heat. But that only makes sense in my sentimental cracked up mind. huh.

" we need to get his majesty further from the chaos." Conrad's voice broke through my inner exposition as his velvety voiced laced with concern ordered his troops. If I know Conrad, he was most likely beating himself up over letting me tag along. Soon he will realize I have a certain gift in being nosy in his missions. It's kinda my thing. What I do best. No big deal.

As soon as I heard the shuffling of steps of one of the soldiers feet ready to complete their task. Eager to leave the promise of harm in front of them, I opened my mouth. I can't say I hadn't plan my little sassy speech before. Sometimes new me can be a Little bit pretentious.

"Why are they doing this? (Kinda already knew why, but the reminder still hurt)..."who thinks th-they have the Right to harm others? To wreak destruction. What sort of chauvinistic fool thinks they're so superior they can end a life that they themselves take so much for grant... (I swallowed. I was actually getting a little worked up) "granted. If this kind of kingdom I'm supposedly suppose to rule. I refuse. I refuse to become a leader to those who accept chaos and only help their own kind. If i were a ruler i-i'd change it. There would be a place where humans and demons drop everything to help another. Never Mind the inconvenience. Not because they have to. But out of the compassion I know that still has to reside in their hearts.."

By now I hadn't realized my hands were shaking. I had said so much more than I had anticipated. For what I said was irrelevant to the fire. It was the dreams I had held that were torn when I saw my first loves life taken away . By his commonplace sacrificial manner. But here he was. His arm still on my pounding chest. Reminding me, that night was in the past. That it was now my turn to protect.

"Then please. Let us be by your side while you do so. Your majesty."

A drop of liquid stroked down my face. It was smooth and was followed by heavier ones. Rain. I looked up and realized that it had already been awhile that the clouds have begun to shed. The soldier that was suppose to take me back spoke, his voice slightly faint since the rain began to replace all silence.

"It's like they're weeping at at the teasing naivety of an idea. You make me want that just as much your majesty. Thank you. For the rain. And for a new reason to be a soldier. Not to fight. But to protect." I wished more than ever I could see who he was. Why had I not noticed such a man in my first life.

I went to open my mouth but heard the gasp of conrad. Who had started to relish In the cool rain.

"Shit. It's adelbert."


	21. Chapter 21

_im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry!_

from now on i'll try to be a little more involved with this.

as for the comments i'll try to answer the questions in the following chapters

adelbert wasn't the most gracious of men. His bear like stature and cold exterior made even the bravest of men cower. His strength held no differentiation between who to conquer and who to save. The man whose heart would have been commonly controlling his force has long been withered and broken to pieces. The course of fifteen years has turned his heart to be of an equal status to glass. fragile. and broken. Yet, whenever adelbert had even the slightest will to fix himself , picking up the pieces would consequently prick his finger and sting his hands. So, he decided to leave that part of himself on the floor. It was safer for him that way. What is already broken is safe. For even if it were to one day be fixed the hideous cracks would be forever evident. The blood from his previous attempts staining the vessel of compassion.

This was what adelbert has become from the loss of julia. it may have been weak through the eyes of an onlooker. But her simple presence brought peace and closure to adelbert. He didn't lover her the way people would have thought. Many would look at the comical aesthetic difference between the two and come to conclusion their intimacy was a result of time and obligation. But that was far from the truth. Adelbert didn't love her like a precious flower, or a trophy. And he certainly didn't value the women as a soul mate bounded by fate. He held her dear to her the way he did everything. To him the blind maiden was something that he greedily took and held to him. He valued her the way he did water. Something he would graciously accept when offered, his unquenchable thirst for Julia was something ever prominent. And not physically (though he did miss her beautiful face and the soft caress of her lips of his cheek) he missed her laugh, her independence, her devotion, her stubbornness, and ever her surprising temper.

Adelbert smiled to himself. he remembered the first time he got to witness Lady Julia's temper. Honestly to this day he think he was the only one who ever saw it. The way she passive aggressively made accusations and stomped her foot on the ground. the hem of her dress would get scuffed from her childish actions. During their fights it took every inch of adelbert not to squeeze her and cling to her like a child. He was proud to be the one who got to witness her fiery anger. Because , he was the only one to witness it, it made him feel like it was something she trusted him with. To see the woman who was forced to follow social obligations and gender oppression , fold her arms and give accusatory glances made his heart swell.

speaking of anger….

adelbert blinked a couple times pulling himself out of his reminiscing and focused on the feline like scowl of Sir Conrart Weller. Man that guy made him want to just punch him in the throat. Just one punch wouldn't hurt. Adelbert attempted to soften his scowl and forced himself to focus on the maou who was inappropriately situated in front of the lion bastard. (adelbert noted to himself "lion bastard" would now be Converted codename") Adelbert couldn't help but take note of how widely the young man's appearance had improved from when he saw him last. He looked worse than the dogs that were fighting, at least they didn't have a mop on their head.

Forming to the boy's head was ink like locks that seemed amaturely cut, small wispy strands rebelled against his crown and tickled the bottom lip of Lion Bastard. rain drops streamed down his face and collected on his lashes making them appear longer. his eyes were sunken given the impression of sleep deprivation. He locked eyes with the boy. Who didn't seem to mind at all that he was making hostile eye contact. While it was true about him being double black, the black of his eyes was a little failing to expectations. The black seemed a little glassy and the small pink irritation of his eyes was obvious. making it look like something had been applied to his eye.

"I would appreciate it if you would please remove your gaze from his majesty Sir Adelbert" Lion Bastard moved his horse to where the profile of the beast was blocking his path, and the maou confusedly was shifted from adelbert's focal point.

Adelbert frowned. He would have loved to sock the man. But, while he was known for being violent he wasn't stupid. Plus the disturbance in the town had already been dealt with. Though he had yet to find the reason why.

" It seems they have already began their brainwashing, young man. And here i thought by our first impressiont. you would have a little more intelligence. Well, when you come to your senses of the corruptness of their rein, I will gladly free you from their shackles of the obligation they forced you under. Kinda sucks they are forcing such high expectations on a child. Maybe their kingdom really is crumbling as the rumors have believed."

Lion Bastard issued his arm out to halt the soldiers who were more than ready to defend their honor. as he turned to leave, issuing the maou out. all the while being careful of the boy's right shoulder where it seemed obviously thicker. as if there were gauze underneath his clothing. adelbert decided to be childish and let his temper get the best of him. something julia taught him to do.

" ah… sorry about your shoulder young man. Maybe if your PROTECTOR was a little more competent i wouldn't have accidently caused you such harm. If you can please pardon me for breaking your elegancy's the time comes and you come to your senses by joining me . i will pay you back i can take the place as a bodyguard who can actually do my job."

by then i have already disappeared into the neighboring forest. i felt safe knowing they wouldn't be able to find me. The kingdom has neglected this area for a while now and i knew their sense of direction would be almost 0 compared to mine. as I listened to the deafening silence I wondered what the poor maou now has to explain to his new mama birds.

a shrieking "what!?" pierced mine and everyone else's ears. It had the same effect as a roar of a lion.


	22. Chapter 22

Yuuri's p.o.v

The ride back to the castle was awkward. The only way I could explain it to you is for you to imagine yourself being in the long ride home with your parents. after there was already the unsaid promise of an obvious beating. I arched my stomach forward peeling myself away from the stomach of conrad. Any other time I would have relished in the short time I would have being this close to conrad. The longer he gets to know me the further I noticed he positioned himself from me. I still couldn't wrap my head around why.

But this time I could feel the heat of conrad's fouls mood scorch my back. I've only been on the receiving end of his temper a select few times but his anger was ever obvious. Anyone could see that. Well .. I guess not everybody. Since my eyes work as well as lady anissinas inventions.

..Jesus Christ I need to stop with the internal dialogue. I swear I'm going crazy.

I cleared my throat attempting to break the silence only for this thick syrup like aura to choke me. I may not see but I could tell this evil atmosphere came from the kingdom's soldiers. Conrad's included. Obviously they were upset. They had been highly insulted by adelbert. Ugh who knew the giant bear of a man would be as bitchy as a stuckup girl my age.

…. Back to the castle…

Conrad and his men rode up to the castle, a recognizable pool of black slightly bobbing up and down to lady Celis focal point on her balcony. She cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow in question when she couldn't locate the horse his majesty must be riding on.

That was until she found him nestled against her son conrart. Her son obviously looked upset. But that anger e.g. hadn't seen control her sons face for quite some time. Now he only carried an indifferent mask, he always had The face he was waiting do something. It saddened to see her son rely heavily on what was t come In the future. Plus she could have never grasped what he was waiting for. Now she saw it. The way her pouting child's face was brighter because light reflected on him be a use of The black mirror below him

The way she saw one of his arms never leave midair, too focused of his duty of protecting The precious cargo in front but too afraid to fully make contact with his majesty. In all her years she had never wanted something more. Not on her travels for love. Not when she was married to her dear husbands. Not even when she saw conrart blush from the mention of his first crush. Lady julia.

But this. Right here. She wanted. She wanted to see those two next to each other always. Even if one of them sported an angry presence and the other a guilty one. From now on she made a mental note if these two weren't situated near each other she was going to use her meddlesome mother powers.

The beauty almost let out a sequel and couldn't help but do a little dance on her balcony. As she bolted down the hall somehow running in her heels as if it was the easiest thing to come to someone she dashed leaving a comical like dust cloud in her wake.

As she run she spotted her fellow wingman. Gunter. Her hand the color of rich cream yanked on his pale white hood. As she dragged the poor man to the fountain where the men were bound to unload she stopped dead as she saw the I new king moved his hand through his locks and look at them. A soft smile playing on his lips.

...Aaaaand cue the nosebleed.

As the two previously most beautiful people in the castle struggled for their breathing. Contract flung his long limbs over his horse and led the animal to the private stables.. his young passenger confusedly question the whereas of the destination conrart was leading him to.

"I just wish to have a small chat with you if that would be alright your majesty." the brown haired man smiled. But his smile Did not meet his eyes.

"ah- n-now that I think about it th I is my stop. Thanks to the ride" as the boy attempted to get off the moving animal. A strong hand kept him upright.

"nonsense your majesty. Just relax. You'll be able to arrive to your wanted destination In just a small amount of time."

The king replied "I think i'd rather be dead". He groaned and sullied on the apologetic horse. Who had no choice but to lead him to his doom.

" after our little "chat" you'll be close your majesty." the door of the stable flung open.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuuri's eyes darted across the room, his imitative ebony contacts flying across the room. As if it were an indecisive bug figuring where to land. And just like a bug Yuuri decided he would make his vision land anywhere. Just not in a million years make contact with the soldier who was putting up the horses equipment.

The boy cleared his throat, and scratched the back of his head. Pulling his hand back a few stray strands from this mornings cut was left on his pale finger tips. He blew them away. Black locks danced in the wind the same as blowing a dandelion. But alas. The new maou knew he couldn't preoccupy himself with grooming forever.

"I'm really sorry for what that man said back there. I'm sure he was just trying to be offensive to be vexatious."

"try again." a rich voice cut the air. He positioned himself against the post crossing his arms."

"I apologize for interfering with your job and going on the mission with you when I wasn't invited." the teen looked up attempting to make eye contact. Though he wasn't quite certain to whom he was looking at.

"nnnnnooope." putting emphasis of the "p" conrart now stood in front of his king.

" ah! Fine! I'm sorry for not getting help for my shoulder. And getting in trouble and hurt all the time. Not trusting you with the truth. And for getting this haircut! Please tell me this doesn't look bad! Cause I swear if I look like someone put a black bowl on my head I'm calling it quits. A-and.." the teen was cut off from his garrulous speech as he felt a forehead on his shoulder. Hot breath tickled his leg.

Conrart was bowing before him. A slight chuckle was evident.

" thank goodness. I'm glad you can see how your actions endanger you." Conrad ignored the pain the ground caused his knee that was used to balance himself as he bowed. This was his first time doing such a humble position in front of anyone.

Yet for some reason this seemingly degrading action made him feel more powerful than he did leading armies.

"please forgive me your majesty. I forced you from your home and made you come here. You've fought my brothers and were forced to defend me a lowly soldier. Even as someone noble as yourself."

Conrad was silent. He had nothing else to say. Guilt led on his shoulders heavily. He wanted more to apologize for. His anxiety made it hard for him to think. He wanted mostly to tell his majesty how it was his fault that the maou was blind. That his selfish actions made the innocent child blind. By giving him the soul of julia. That could be the only logical reason for the boy's state.

Cool fingers shook him out of his position of thought and pushed him forward. Not locking his neck his head was tilted back. Going far enough for his hair to tickle the utmost top of his back. "ugh lye down baka, why are you so strong" both hands folded over each other and exerted force on conrad.

Confused he lied down. Not caring about the dirty floor. Was this a punishment?

A smaller body flopped next to him. Folding his arms the teen seemed unaware of the dusty cloud that now covered his elegant black clothing. "honestly conrad! Don't scare me like that! And I swear if you ever bow in front of me I will dig a hole, climb in it, till I'm lower than you. Honestly who came up with the idea that if you're closer to the ground that means you're of lower status? It makes me feel weird. Trust me having the man who named me bow is really uncomfortable. Speaking of that if you don't start calling me yuuri I'll get in even more trouble."

The cinnamon haired man was lost for words. All he could do was look at yuuri. The one he had waited for fifteen years. How was it that all of The man's foolish insecurities we're easily fixed by one word from the person next to him. Here he thought he was strong yet he found the boy's words helpful and reassuring. For some reason he had the urge to talk more to the boy.

Not about politics or what was to be expected of the maou. Or of answering more questions. But talk. He wanted to ask about the meaning of the bracelet that was now situated in its permanent home on conrad's wrist. He wanted to talk about baseball. Their favorite.. well everything. Conrad had the unexplainable urge to talk about himself. To let this person know for him to learn twice as much about the partner in his conversation. It was a desire that was strange and childish. But conrad wished forever to talk.

"are you serious about that you're maj- I mean yuuri".

"i've never been more serious. If you don't start, I'll walk under ladders, break mirrors and I don't know.. kiss a witch . Don't test me."

The man chuckled. "you're going to be quite a challenge aren't you your- iiiii….''

" nice save" yuuri laughed lying on his back making his chuckle deeper and loud.

The two laughed and sighed contentedly..

"so does my hair really look like someone put a giant olive on my head?"

"I'm getting you checked for that colorful language yuuri. It's frightening."

"that's not answering my question."


	24. Chapter 24

_shinous temple. yuuri's last memory of his first life_

why do such things as tragedies exist? why do they felter and grow like a sore. leaving a hideous embarrassing scar , that you're always having to explain. what evil god invented tragedies? is there such a bored divine being, that conjuring pain is such entertainment? or is that god too ignorant to not notice the sorrow it causes the earth.

But what if instead, tragedy was a simple result of fate. much like the red strings that connected lovers. mixed in the knots of the crimson strands are good and evil. and the closer you get to your true purpose, the tragedies become more frequent.

maybe the more hardships you face are proof that you are getting closer to the reason your soul is here on earth.

but that's not always the case. occurrences such as joy, love and sadness are not planned or conceived in a chronological time plan. to romanticize such a notion is just something someone made up to give them closure. humans are good at that. coming up with ignorant reasoning behind things that just happen. humans can't bear the pain that something happens simply because it did. that is the price we pay to be a "superior race" by being granted feelings and morality, we are punished by the same gifts we were given. if the notion of death were brought, we need a reason why. if a war is started, we need a reason. if you are in love with someone, we need a reason.

everyone needs to know why.

yet, yuuri didn't know why. he didn't know what he could have done to watch his friends die. to watch his uselessness stand on a pedestal as a constant reminder of the reality of his incompetence. he couldn't issue any thoughts or ideas when he watched metal pierce through the stomach of his dearest friend. as he watched as the inorganic weapon was able to end a life with the simple touch of its being.

yuuri didn't know the reason behind a lot of things. he didn't know how shinou managed to trap all of them in the same room together. he didn't know why he couldn't be more like julia. he sure didn't know why he was chosen as king. but he did know he would never forget the image of blood dripping on the floor as conrad smiled at him. hot sticky liquid starting to drip out of his mouth, staining the man's pale lips. the life leaving his eyes before yuuri realized what happened.

although, yuuri did remember the scream that came out of his mouth. he was in too much pain and too tired to cry. it wasn't abnormally loud or powerful. it didn't bounce off the walls screams do in television. it didn't solve all his problems with some life saving god-like powers.

but it did hurt. it did rip apart his chest. it tore through him and never ended. the scream shredded what was left of his naivety and innocence like a storm. it felt as if someone was rubbing sandpaper on the inside of his throat.

that was the scream that marked the end of the king's reign. it marked the end of his energy and willingness to live on. but most importantly, that grief filled roar, symbolized the end of the kings family.

a tragic sound to a tragic event.

that was when shinou made himself appear. and the rest is history.

_back to the present_

conrad stood with his back tall and hair obeying the wind as it has always done. his thin hair followed the orders of the wind the same way conrad did his king.

it had been two months since their king had returned to his rightful home. the child had left once causing an uproar but returned shortly. conrad during that time wasn't worried, for he knew that yuuri would return to allow conrad to be by his side. he had developed a sense of knowing where his majesty was. as if they were both connected by something far greater.

"oi! pass it this way conrad!" conrad diverted his attention back up. a small smile broke the shackles of his once indifferent mask. "hai!" conrad replied, throwing his arm back he tossed a solid pitch. the man had been practicing frequently. his arm already improving due to yuuri's arrival. as he threw the bracelet that adorned his wrist flew up momentarily , as it was loose fitting, and then settled back to its confinements.

the boy managed to catch it cleanly despite his disability. the man still wondered how he was able to do so.

"hey conrad.."

"hmm?" the man looked up , their game of catch drawing to a close.

"why do we think we have such things as tragedies?"

the innocent child looked up at the jaded soldier. the man had a lot of answers to that question. he could scoff, curse, and blame someone else. but conrad knew if he did, yuuri would be able to see through his passive response.

" i think it is to remind of us of how lucky we are. people, regardless of blood are very forgetful. we forget how fortunate we are. I think the universe has to throw us a tragedy once in awhile just to get us to wake up and smell the roses.'' the black haired teen smiled. "i think you're right." he tossed the ball back to his partner.

" i guess the best way to prevent a tragedy is to always be grateful."

" that your are right. your majesty." the ball proceeded to be passed around.

"its yuuri to you. man who named me."


	25. Chapter 25

conrad's p.o.v.

women and men alike flowed effortlessly across the floor. women hitching their dresses, elegantly adjusting their wrist to make the fabric dance with the rhythm of the music and the beating of their hearts. being careful not to tarnish their gowns with the wasted delicacies that now lay disgustingly on the floor. if this were a war, even that food that was now being neglected and disrespected in such a what would be a blessing. but i guess that is only something i could believe. being in war i know what it's like to be taken out of it.

only half the battle is fought, when the physical part is over.

i looked up , and made contact with hekkai. his stumbling and nervous air was ever growing when flocks of women (and a select few men) surrounded him. much like if there were a string controlling me, the upper corners of my mouth twitched. i failed in controlling my smile. it was like there was a puppet master controlling me somewhere. but even if that were to be the unrealistic case, i hope his control is safe minded. though, the smile was nice. it felt a little alien on my features. mother would always compare her sons faces to soft clay statues. whatever face they were usually composed with could be changed, but it looked quite foreign on the fassad (that might have to do with all of her children being highly stubborn). after all you could in rare occurrences see wolfram look defeated. but the expression looked odd on his face and lost.

that's how my smiles were. not that i've ever been a grinny sort of man. but i do- i mean, did smile. but seeing his majesty childishly not know how to handle flaunters, or watch my little brother stubbornly pretend he wasn't sea-sick, or even watch my mom squeal any time i brought up his majesty made the strings on my mouth lift up. it felt odd and uncomfortable. but i fought the unease. now when i smile it is like someone drawing on a character but not getting the anatomy right. it seems forced and insincere. but i'm trying. maybe one day i will be able to flash a giant toothy smirk and laughs straight from my belly. maybe one day i will obnoxiously guffaw, as i have jealously watched other men do, and hold my stomach to get back the much needed air in my happy lungs. hopefully one day i can be so happy and filled with joy that i snort, undignified, and blush from my humorous sound. but i'm not so ignorant to know once something is broken it can never be fixed. it sure can not be fixed and even improve from its current position.

" hey! thats!- aa! sorry! what do you mean that i have to lead?! umm… is it left foot… orrr…." his majesty's word pierced the cool salt filled air. watching passengers didn't even try to hold their laughs and sympathetic smiles.

i relaxed. maybe i won't be able to do all those things. but as longs as he's here. i know ill have a whole lot of practice on smiling. maybe even one day it be genuine and restored.

""kyaaah!" a maou shaped bullet made its way back to the elegant bench i had relaxed my self on. knowing he needed to be saved from the innocent waiter who was in mid fire i stood. twisting my ankle i flowed my body around the man and came to stop the moau. one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hands. his scars didn't phase me as much as they use to. though i still wished full heartedly that they weren't there. hekkai's face now fully situated on my lower chest was breathing hard. i could feel the hit of his blush through my disguise.

there was another reaction i got out of him. i got slight satisfaction from this.

" i've seen you run into mirrors, dogs, doors, and my mother, now me. the talent you have knows no bounds your majesty." i teased, i made sure to whisper his title. he aggressively whispered back as i lead him to the bench, " that's yuuri to you!" i chuckled "sorry sorry."

as i sat back down, and yuuri flopped, his artificial hair staying up a little longer than he did. luckily only a small amount of black rebelliously poked through. "ugh this is a nightmare." the boy moaned giving up on his impersonation of his disguise.

" you know, it would have been safer for you to have stayed your maj- yuuri." after all it was the boys debate to come with us to find the demon sword that made him come on this journey. it would have been a solo mission if not for him and the addition of wolfram. while i thought it might hae not been a good idea to take the fiery blonde to a stealth mission, i couldn't say no to him when i saw him actually attempting to make friends. i guess him being here would be beneficial as another guard for his majesty. when i realized there was no reply from my comment i looked to my right to only find an empty spot.

i quickly fixed my eyes in a slight stage of panic- quickly relieved when i saw a young lady dancing wiht his majesty. at least now he had found someone of equal dancing skills. as i went to stand to join the dancing i was greeted by an all too familiar face.

" now would it be too much of a struggle for a handsome man like you to dance with a lovely lady dance with me."

"ah.. it's been a while yozak" i held my hand out for him to help me up. it took the icing off the cake when the "woman" yanked me up with the force of a bull. shattering the illusion of him being a lady, or at the very least a gentlemen. he slapped my back. " so that's the new king huh?" he grabbed my hands as we started to dance. at first fighting slightly for dominance in taking lead he conceded and let me to the more gender- normative style of dance. although i'm pretty sure my friend would have fully enjoyed showing these white collars him leading me in drag.

unlike a dance of romance me and my friend floated the room with boredom. we both would much rather be sparring or playing cards while drinking. he yawned " your hands are clammy and remind me of an oyster." i twitched my eyebrow " and what is that suppose to mean?"

" mm nothing much since i just wanted to get a reaction out the new king, who seems to not leave us alone with his gaze." my friend spit the word king heavily with sarcasm. "ah i don't think that's possible, since he can't-..." i bit my tongue. " cant what?" yozak asked. before i could come up with a reasonable lie, we both were distracted by the gleam of a barbaric sword that was beginning to make its appearance. "shit my sword" yozak pouted. i being more of a responsible soldier had mine on my waist. i grabbed the butter knives on the table next to me. no one noticed. they certainly didn't the notice now to be obvious pirates making their way close. "here, use these and escort his majesty and my brother and his them. wolfram is in the furthest room to the left. i'll be able to help up here."

" jesus christ what am i supposed to do with these?! serve someone lunch?! for fucks-sake man!."

"ladies don't cuss yozak. now go on butter boy." i brought my sword out not making any noise and ready to attack the pirate in surprise as soon as they made their way around the corner. yozak cursed one more way and kicked off his large heels. "i know how much you liked me in these but a LADY has to go handle her business" the man half stomped half ran to yuuri. i rolled my eyes and swung around the corner. a loud clang the sound of drums startled the culprit as well as the rest of the ship. the lion of lutenberg had his fangs out once more.

be careful yozak.

be brave wolfram.

be safe.. yuuri.

i exerted all my body weight and flung the man back to the black depths of the sea. ready for the line of men now sprawling cowardly across the area of the ship. having no idea what to do now.

to be continued..


	26. Chapter 26

here are some replies to of the comments i've gotten, mostly to the ones that had questions:

sarahgri99 chapter 24

Wait so Conrad knows yuuri is blind?! Since when? Oh wait. He knew yuuri when he was a baby. Ok so now it's everyone else's turn right? Love this chapter! Can't wait until the next one!

 _-yes, wolfram and conrad both know yuuri is blind. wolfram figured out when he saw yuuri in his bed. that was during the time when yuuri was challenged to a duel by gwendal. as for conrad, he was told by yuuri himself when wolfram threatened him with a sword. :)_

 _Fanime364_

 _Yozak says Jesus Christ, but he shouldn't even know who he is. It would be more logical for him to say something with Shinou in it. Other than that minor mistake, I love how you have playing out this plot. Continue with the great work!_

 _-this one made me laugh cause your a 100% correct! it would have been way more appropriate for yozak to have some curse word with the reference of his culture's belief. it also would have been way more clever. i hadn't even thought of it. now i'm going to have a lot of fun trying to use clever usage of profanity when given the chance :p._

 _Sonnenfrost_ _chapter 1 . Aug 23_

 _A nasty start to a good story._

 _Living through war likely forced your Yuuri to grow up a little, so him being different shouldn't be that surprising._

 _But the beginning is a little vague - how did it come to this outcome?_

 _\- i will try to give more flashbacks and explanations to the outcome but i'm kinda at a stump. maybe in the chapters to come i'll have a whole chapter dedicated to starting from the direct timeline. i hope that'll relieve any confusion_

 _ **thank you all for the reads and reviews! i swear i only thought a select few would read the first chapter and now im on 26! :D even with my terrible procrastination, errors, and confusing plot you read! thank you! if you have any suggestions to how you would like the plot continue tell me! if the ideas good i'll make sure to credit you. :P**_

 _ **_ back to the story_**_

yozaks p.o.v

i pounded down the hall, the little shi- i mean his majesty followed behind me painfully slow. "ah! for shinous-sake hurry your ass up! can't you see this is an emergency?!" i turned a corner, lost. i would make sure to fuss at conrad later for his terrible directions. the child fell and looked up apologetically. i groaned, i pitied the whole kingdom. what a useless king! not only was he small and not physically fit , but he was a full blown pacifist. when i had captured the few pirates who managed to catch up to us as soon as i went to silence them the child had the nerve to yank my arm away. ugh, it's not that often that i actually get to use my sword to protect people and conquer anymore. and this kid had the nerve to take that from me. oh well. at least i can take closure in knowing he won't last long as king.

i regretted that thought. while i was a hundred and ten percent against this kid, i wasn't against conrad and his family. well, not his brothers, but you get the point. if this kid were to disappear it would arguably cause pain for my friend. that man was already a ticking time bomb as it is, can't say i didn't feel a little bad for the kid. not only did he have a whole kingdoms expectations on his shoulders, but now the burden of being the foundation for conrad's sanity. that man needs serious help.

can't say it didn't make me jealous. hell, i couldn't help but even be a little envious of julia! that man had always been a little mopey and secretive. but as soon as he met julia he had slowly opened up, even though it was a small amount , it did effect him wholly. i mean i was suppose to be his best friend yet i couldn't even come close to what the young woman could do. that's why i never had the heart to tell him she was engaged. i couldn't do it. kinda ironic considering she is now dead.

that's what made me the most befuddled. i had decided i had fully figured out my friend to the best of my abilities. and i was content with that. he liked the shy graceful type. the kind he could get a challenge from, but at the same time have adorn his arm as a delicate beautiful flower. but this kid was the complete opposite! yet i still saw the edges of conrad begin to crumble. don't get me wrong, right after julia's death it was i who stopped conrad from fully losing his humanity. but that boy, he revived the husk. i guess it was a three part effect. julia she awakened and killed conrad, she led him on slightly only to crush him. it wasn't her fault, the woman was innocent. I kept him stable, i kept him well,.. simply alive. but certainly not living. and this clumsy , dense, naive teen, he .. i scoffed.. he restored my friend. not only that, but he's molding conrad to someone who can smile to himself in secret (like a fool ) by simply watching the boy dance. a sharp piece of metal hit the wall directly five inches in front of me. i stopped dead. i was actually glad that the kid was still lagging behind. i yelled for him to stop.

i turned my head to the direction of the weapon. holding onto my handy dandy butter-knives i noticed the two coming closer, floating out of the shadows as if they lived there once. trapped in the darkness of the walls. they knew this ship too well.

one was a young boy and the other an older man. roughly gwendals age, but definitely not his physique. the man was portly and reeked of alcohol and piss. "yahaha! what a pretty woman! now that's a real woman! finally one not resembling a fucking twig!" usually i would have been flattered by his compliment of my costume but i found his sexist comment and lustful eyes disgusting. though i have to say dressing in such a way has allowed me to sympathize with women a whole lot more. you better believe i never once have disrespected a woman once ever since deciding to dress in drag.

i darted my eyes to the young boy. who was obviously more of a threat than his counterpart. his hands were behind his back, he pretended to look innocent though his eyes shone of sin and .. guilt? was he signing something?

i went to grab his majesty by his left arm. when i went to yank on him instead of hitting a skinny arm and thick cloth my hand swam through the water that was his arm. splashes of droplets pattered on the floor. his arm reformed to its previous position. cool breath was near my right air, making the back hair of my neck stand up in full terror. it whispered calmly "we're surrounded. the boy was signaling others. keep cool. hit the body of water next to you, use that as a small decoy." i gulped. the saliva of my throat feeling as if i had swallowed lead.

doing as i was told ( i sure knew as hell not to disobey the guy who was right next to me) i threw the butter knife right at the temple of the "boy" next to me. if this were ten minutes ago i might have actually gotten slight satisfaction from doing that. but now i only felt slight panic when i had a second of doubt , wondering if the knife would actually his solid matter. luckily, it didn't. it slid through the mass next to me. and i ran as fast as i can. taking hold of the boy who had somehow managed to hide behind me and the small amount of space my back had to the wall. i roughly flung him over my shoulder, i heard the pained grunt of my package. i had the weirdest urge to apologize for that. but i ignored that and ran as hard as i could. luckily instead of getting drenched by water hitting my shoulder ( mind you i was going to force a well documented explanation for this discovery) a hard body hit me. but he was suprisingly really light. even considering my physically manly man strength he was abnormally weightless. and was that ribs i felt poke the midsection of my back? i noted that i was also going to fuss at conrad for not feeding the young man properly.

i turned my head to view over my shoulder giving into the temptation of my curiosity. my lungs gasped for air and my legs pounded on the wooden floor. only to see the sight of a large wave of water, that replaced where i stood, drowning the two men. but sympathetically lowering once in awhile to let them gasp for air. the flood was reaching us slowly, but powerfully. "we're about to run into a door." i turned my head back.

"SHIT!" not being able to stop i flew into the ruthless piece of wood. and here i thought doors were my friends ( they've always "opened" up a whole lot of possibilities) . luckily because both our faces were pointing to the water we both didn't receive damage there. everywhere else… you bet your ass i'm going to be picking splinters out of my own ass for the rest of the week. as we both rolled onto the floor, i grunted and quickly positioned myself on top of the kid. protecting him from the armed figure making its way from the closet in the well decorated room. piercing green eyes met my vision even before a foot could hit the light. i panted heavily, my lungs screaming and my right shoulder stinging.

"yozak?.. Yuuri?! what in shinou's sake is going on!" wolfram made his way into my sight. the blond beauty looked uncharacteristically concerned. i dont think ive ever seen him worried for someone else before. " i-m", i heaved "fine.. *gasp* both of you hide in that dresser, take the young man with you." as i looked down to ask the boy if he was okay my eyes hit black trenches. the trenches shut momentarily only to open again showing the slight impression of lashes. a hand went up and waved slightly." i don't think we've met. i'm yuuri shibuya.. and you are?" the boy smiled. his ebony eyes squeezed shut as he smirked. his pale skin making it look as if light had covered darkness for a split second.

i jumped up and yelped.

' dont worry i had the same reaction as well." wolfram said as he helped the king up.

the blind king laughed. "man! you guys sure know how to give someone a complex"

 _to be continued_


	27. Chapter 27

flashes of silver shined a light that filtered through the purplish night air; the swords produced a sharp clang that sent a chill through the weapons matter as well as the person wielding the equipment. yet, the actual force of the collision of swords wasn't' as near as formidable as the sound it produced. the music of war was much like an animal. all bark.

but conrad weller had long been desensitized to the roar of sword fighting. even now as he stood on the deck of a cruise ship, finishing off the rest of the foolish cowards who flanked an unarmed mass of people, he felt no sense of unease to the piercing echos of metal. to him they were a reminder of a new day. much like when a child is woken up to the sound of uncaring birds, the chirps and tweets of fauna were much of the same as the sounds of violence.

not that conrad actually enjoyed the mundane sounds of battle. just to him, they were as common as the morning birds.

conrad let his now tired arm float back to his side. his chest dipped and lowered calmly, letting the the thick salty atmosphere burn his nostrils. but ,unenjoyable nonetheless, air was still air. and the soldier gladly took in the oxygen, grateful for his chance to rest. quickly the soldier turned around, he knew resting wasn't an option when his majesty and younger brother were at risk. wishing he could be ignoring the sounds of gratitude coming from the heavily made up women, he still put on a fake smile. while he felt no regret in helping them, he would have rather been by the young maous side. he liked it there. the trained soldier had begun to feel like a dog, constantly being near the king's presence, yet still submissively behind. but once a hint of doubt of his position would fester conrad's weak security the black haired demon would turn to him and remark a sarcastic comment laced with compassion, or childishly flash a smile. which held similitude to a stray getting scratched behind the ears. it dissolved all negative negotiations, and the man now felt more comfortable.

the soldier began his checking of the passengers, all the while trying not to bolt to go calm the storm of worry which had laid in the back of his head since he had given his friend the task of watching over hakkai. his legs stood planted on the damp wood of the deck, now dirty from fighting, while his mind had already began it's marathon of worry and anxious conclusions. while the man now stood conversing with the bald man and his daughter (the same who yuuri had to dance with, now he noticed) a piercing yell stammered through the night.

"I'M GONNA KICK THAT MAN'S SHINOU -FORSAKEN ASS THE MINUTE I SEE HIS SORRY FACE. THAT'S NOT A SECRET YOU KEEP!"

there in the middle of the floor stood a man in drag. mascara running down his face, looking really beat up. as if he had just ran ten flights, and into walls. his breathing was heavy making the tight , once elegant, dress tighten in an uncomfortable fashion. the destroyed fabric now clung together, dripping wet. a look of pure rage was on the- unbeknownst gender.

a comical sweat drop now rolled down everyone's face. all eyes were pointed towards yozak.

the man walk-limped to conrad. it was hard ot tell whether the limp was caused by an injury or the painful heels the burlish man had flown off of his sore feet. he was fuming. grabbing ahold of his ex-best friend he shook the man. if this were anyone else the victim's head would have been lolling back and forth. but conrad stood upright, holding in the need to die laughing right in the middle of the ship. as he looked to the right, his body still being shaken vigorously, he spotted the two young males. both ok, thank goodness. one had his eyes permanently closed to hide their eyes. but chose not to hide the goofiest grin. while ironically the blonde didn't hide his eyes, but chose to hide his smile, thinking it would be too foolish to laugh at the sight before him. though he really wanted to.

"you're in for it now buddy! a blind man.. blind! and you took him on a mission! are your TRYING to kill him!" the man half yelled half whispered to conrad. before conrad could retort, a ship breached the water. slightly bumping into them. in it was soldiers and assistance. those conrad had summoned.

"i-is this the right ship".. the looks of disturbed soldiers were priceless as they got a look of the majestic yozak.

conrad heard a chuckle by his side. yuuri had gotten closer, somehow managing to find him even with his disability.

conrad couldn't keep it in anymore. that simple sound, reassured him of the dangers of his loved ones. but also gave a subtle message to him and him only. laughing was acceptable.

and like that the man exploded with laughter. it was broken and obviously hadn't been used in a while. but it spread through the air. the soldier was now on the floor gasping for breath. as he inhaled the angry man let go of his shirt crimson cheeks were barely noticeable through the wet makeup " and what the hell is so funny!" yuuri chimed in " conrad just thinks pretty ladies deserve a respectable laugh that's all."

people began to no longer suppress their smiles. the stress of the previous events now gone. the need to be artificially flamboyant has disappeared. now everyone was laughing at the events. in gratitude and joy.

conrad gasped for air. "i.. cant.. breathe!"'


	28. Chapter 28

old battered wood slapped against the salty water. the ship continued to breach the cold waves, sending the bubbly surface spraying my face. i smiled contentedly. my nose burned from the acidity of the ocean air, but that really held no annoyance. i'm just simply grateful that the militia ship picked us up off that godforsaken cruise ship.

the soft pattering of feet let me know conrad has made his way to my side. the only way i knew it was him was by following his careful pattern of footing. which he took that reminded me so much of the actual cautiousness of the man taking them. conrad proceeded to rest his elbows on the railing next to me. i wonder what he saw that i couldn't.

he sighed in obvious annoyance. i chuckled. at my first life i would have never even began to comprehend the notion of conrad even having the slightest amount of attitude. which i guess was because i relied too much on my sight to give me social cues. and seeing as to how hormonal i was/am i was probably checking him out and not paying attention to how his temperament was.

hey don't judge me i was an adolescent male with a HIGHLY open minded mother. so, it didn't help that the only men i saw were either my brother or very very attractive knights. i groaned inwardly and comically banged my head on the admittedly hard wood.

now it was conrad's time to crack a giggle. something i noticed he'd been doing a lot more of; i hope he never stops anytime soon. "it seems something is keeping you down, your majesty." i pouted at the title he gave me, but choose not to verbally acknowledge. my bitch face was enough to get the point across. "i could say the same for you, _man-who-named-ME!..._ come on fess up. you better not be hiding something from me.'' i felt the tension of conrad next to me. due to his surprise of my uncanny ability to notice when he was upset. he cleared his throat, his hand that lied next to mine was giving off an abnormal warmth. was he blushing?

"a-ah, sorry your- yuuri, it's just that there seems to be an issue with our plan of arrival.''

i cocked an eyebrow. trying to hide the smirk that threatened to breakthrough my exterior. conrad was just ridiculously cute! wait what the hell did i just think?! " echem- what's the problem?"

the man seemed genuinely upset to tell me the news. as if it were a personal failure on his part. i guess that's why he is so slow to tell me news of destruction, conrad always had the philosophy that whatever happened was because of him. even though statistically the likelihood of that happening is nonexistent. but i never understood why conrad was always so unwilling to tell me any form of negativity, it's not like i would ever be mad or disappointed in him..

" it seems the captain of this ship doesn't have any registration of any sort to dock on the island where the demon sword is located. and now we have just come to realize there are no smaller ships as to paddle out to.''

i frowned. this is a problem. hearing from the information still being given by conrad, who seemed ready to break out in apologies at any given second, i heard we were about two miles away from shore. i sighed. guess it was time to put my training in earth to good use.

feeling the cold sting of the air i figured the water was only a few degrees from in danger of becoming icy and too cold to sail in. i smirked, perfect. water was my specialty after all. knowing there were no shiphands on deck at the moment i flung my worn out school shoe (which gunter was not a fan of) on one of the crickety railings. conrad of course ushered a sound of confusement. feeling the familiar tickle of maryoku flow through my palms to the unsuspecting water i issued my other foot on the railing. now perching froglike on the thin gate-like wood. the magic felt like as if that part of my body had fallen asleep and now it was attacked with slight pins and needles. i was slightly proud of myself for being able to issue this amount of marykou. of course, not anywhere as close as what i could do prior, but at least i had control over my actions now.

with one last sigh i let my powerful legs (as a result of baseball) hurl me off of the ship, ready to plunge into the cold depths of the abyss, only to be stopped midair by a strong arm holding onto the back of my shirt. my collar nestled uncomfortably around my neck choking me slightly. my feet mere centimeters away from the water. i looked up confused. heavy breathing tickled my face as an arm slightly shaking pulled me up.

"WHAT THE HELL YUURI! don't ever pull a stunt like that again. you gave me a heartattack!' i blushed profusely, my heart skipped a beat. i attempted in trying to control my voice "don't worry conrad , i found a solution to our problem, you just gotta let me go."

he panted havily. "i don't see how this is safe your majesty a-'' my heart broke. hearing the same words he had told me before i decided to enter shinous temple.

'"do you trust me?"

…. the man was silent. this was a big deal for him. he had to allow the soul of someone he loved to a buffoon who threw their life away as simple as discarding a paper. it wasn't up to him anymore to control the safety of my- i mean our- soul. i guess it makes sense it wasn't until he let julia protect herself that she got hurt and made the decision to give up the beating of her heart. but i promise i would never do the same to conrad.

unwillingly he let go of the vice grip on my shirt

falling the rest of the distance i landed solidly on ice. my maryoku continuing to freeze the rest of the way between the ship and the shore, in a long straight path. i looked up and smiled at my handiwork.

"care to join me for a walk conrad?"


	29. Chapter 29

Conrad's p.m.

The ice wasn't slippery, nor was it thin. It didn't show any threat of breakage or weakness. The frozen water was steady and true. But I didn't trust it. I didn't trust the way it slightly creaked each time one of the four of us took a heavier stride. Or the way it would slightly dissolve each time a hungry wave lapped along the Icey path. I guess I lacked a confidence in our cold makeshift path because I had no control over it. If the safety of our bridge decided to collapse, I would be just as useless and harmful as the black murky ocean. And that terrified me. A drowning sense of unnerve always happened when I felt unable to control something. Kind of ironic considering that's not the only kind of drowning that could happen right now. It wasn't that I didn't believe in our maoh's ability. God no. I truly would allow my life to be in his hands, even those of my dear brother and friend. It was just, in a weird way, the notion of knowing that if a disaster were to happen right now, I would have no way to save. It completely filled me with fear to think I couldn't be of use. If I wasn't being 100% helpful and saving lives, what gives me the right to stay by his side?

In a way, I guess I didn't trust something so beautiful. For the path that generously allowed my half-blood feet to tread was too regal even for the most noble of kings. Except for his majesty that is. I often caught myself, and yoga and wolfram, taking a guilty glance at our "floor". The icy path was textured brilliantly so we wouldn't slip, the grooves in the ice resembling swirls and vines. Even intricate enough to show each individual flake of snow. In a way it was almost obnoxiously beautiful. The way the ice reflected the late fall sun and make the water around our path glisten like a maiden's hair. But that wasn't what was the most aggravatingly alluring. It was the quit teen who walked upon its being. Yuri with his head held high and back straight strode as if he were made to be looked at and admired. His skin was paler than anyone's I've seen, and his childish contentment was endearing. But yet even with his smaller stature and boyish smile I still was left with a need to admire him. The rarity of his hair teased the wind. Black locks ruffling like the wings of a bird about to take flight. But the hair of his majesty only insulted the wind because not even it could mess up his crown. His hair still stood perfect, like an artist had spent hours working on each placement of the ebony strands. Musing to myself, ii thought how nice it would be to control wind at this moment, I could whip up a harsh breeze and tickle the face of his majesty, maybe even send that perfect hair into a torrent. Making it look like he had just woken up from a nap with a dozen chickens. Maybe if I were lucky enough, I could provoke a laugh out of him, and I could be proud knowing I was the one that caused that musical sound.

But, of course, I didn't own that certain ability so I simply extended my arm and placed it on top of his head. He looked up in surprise about to question me but I silenced him by violently petting him. "Hey! Conrad! Tha- hey! Mess up your own hair!" I laughed and continued my terrorism on his head. Satisfied I retracted my hand and admired my handiwork.

Normal P.O.v

Yozak half yelled teasingly "will you quit pulling an academy-boy move and hurry the hell up. I'm losing a toe from frostbite over here! "the orange haired man shivered, the only one not wearing the proper attire, still in his famous cut off shirt, and now with a shattered skirt. "Maybe then you could actually fit into your heels for once yozak." wolfram mused, finding himself a little envious of how his older brother touched the new king. he just didn't know why. "you stay out of this wolfram!"

"what do you mean by academy- boy moves?" yuuri innocently cocked an eyebrow, still attempting to flatten the black birds nest on top of his head.

" well, you know how when guys tease the girl they-"

'

"That's enough yozak. "Conrad pinched the furrow of his brow attempting to fight off a migraine that his dear friend often left him with. Hoping to change the subject he said "let's just **brush** this off ok.'' the three men sweat dropped at their almost perfect soldier. Comedy wasn't his thing. Before you could interject, yozak began with the comedic atrocities as well "that was just **hair** -ible you guys." Conrad smirked. The only one who found puns any funny.

"Make it stop."

Wolfram laughed "oh **comb** **-** on yuuri."

"Kyaah! Anymore jokes and in demoting you all to maids!"

Conrad laughed "ya guys we'll **shave** them for later."

"That's it! I hope you like skirts Conrad because that's all you'll be wearing when you become our new duster!"

The three terrible comedics laughed heartily. Something they all didn't do a lot of. Especially together. They all felt warm inside. Knowing it was because of their new king that they were able to laugh again, especially with each other. Before yuuri could plot revenge the four travelers heard the loud yells of playing children, happily playing swords and trivial games. Barely realizing that their path had come to an end. They were only a few yards away from the shore.

"Well" yuuri fidgeted. Nervous for the unknown surroundings. "I guess it's time to get our sword."


	30. Chapter 30

"You had one job. One!" I groaned to myself and sunk down on the dirt. My back propped against a tree. At least I hoped it was a tree. Might be some weird timber dragon for all I know. I fumbled my hands around blindly (metaphorically and literally) , a bad habit shori often fussed at me for, only to stumble across roots and fallen leaves. Yup. A tree. I sighed in defeat. The sound was pathetic and defeated. So… not that far from how I actually felt. Curling my legs to my chest I wrapped my arms around them, comforted by the soft detergent smell that emitted from them. That, and I could smell a bit of Conrad from them. I breathed it in and felt comfort from the scent.

It smelled like the silver of his weapons and the soft earth of the dirt he was often guilty of having adorned on his clothes. That and the small traces of cinnamon. The man wouldn't admit it, but he had a childish sweet tooth. He and his mother bonded over that. I'll never forget when I wanted to go to the restroom only to think wolves were in the kitchen. Not sure if it were an upgrade from the ravenous creatures, I found the two snorfing the maids sweets.

Yup. Dirt, silver, and cinnamon. The smell of Conrad.

"Kyaaah! What am I thinking!? Bad thoughts! Bad! I'm lost for sake!"

Ugh. I can really be a scatter brain. Still feeling the warmth of blush on my face I closed my eyes and tried to go over the following events that led to me being lost in the woods.

It had all started quite normally actually. Well, as normal as you can get for a reincarnated blind demon king with an unhealthy affictiation to baseball and a certain brown haired soldier. It began when I feigned fear from the first time the three of us tried to fetch morgif . the reaction was as expected, yozak was impatient and sassy and Conrad was the same patient guy. Of course I could have gotten morgif right then and there, but that would've looked too weird. It didn't help my case when I knew people's names before they introduced me. Plus I really wanted Conrad to call me amazing again.

No.. The weird part happened when we got back to the inn. On the way there, we decided to visit the ward of the injured. As we did the first time. Wolfram worked his obnoxiously fabulous good looks and wooed the sick perverts. But, right when we were to leave a desperate woman grabbed me by the arm and begged for my assistance. I heard the sharp withdrawal of silver and knew Conrad was in the position to draw his sword if needed.

" you're a doctor right?! Oh please say you are."

I heard the sword go back in its rightful resting spot. And I relaxed. I preferred when swords were not needed.

"Heh?" not the most majestic noise I've ever ushered buy at least it voiced my confusion. Not Majestically mind you. But I don't exactly do things with grace.

" I just saw you heal all those men just by being near them! Someone of your such talents could please help. My sister. She's in labor and were both not strong enough to do it by myself!"

"Labor?! S-sorry ma'am that's not up my alley. Plus it was the other guy my age who did all the handiwork." I pushed wolfram to be the next victim. "What the hell are you doing wimp?" Sorry wolf. Your turn to be the victim to childbirth. I don't exactly have good experiences with them. " why don't you woo it out or something?"

"Ehh?! That's disgusting! Conrad should do it! At least he has experience with babies!"

Conrad flinched at the offer. Both me and wolfram clasped our hands in plea. Attempting our best puppy eyes. The man can't resist it when his precious little brother and king are looking so damn cute. "We-ll I.."

" OK quit with the games. Now there's a lady in labor . all of you are gonna help. Wolfram you'll calm her. Yuuri's right. With that face she'll be more comfortable around you. Conrad and I will hold her, since she's probably too weak to do it herself anymore. Yuuri. Because of your little vision problem you'll do all the baby handling with the nurse. Luckily you won't have to see anything."

Everyone nodded in agreement at yozaks dictation. Too scared of the rarity of his seriousness to argue. Everyone began their descent to a closed off room at the hospital. I stopped when I heard the pained scream of a woman. My mom flashed before my eyes.

"Umm can I skip out on this one?"

I flinched as I heard the pained screams turn to a pathetic whimper of desperation. I remembered how hard my dad cried every night.

Wolfram was the first to yell angrily. " what the hell?! We all have to do of us want to. But she's in pain yuuri."

"I know but.. I don't think I can.." I backed away slowly. The screams I heard wasn't of a pained stranger but of my mom. And I was the reason they were caused. Now it was yozak who was trying to voice his opinion.

" come on" he grunted ( still mad about me chickening out on getting the demon sword) and pushed me slowly towards the door that housed a painful reminder of what I sacrificed to become king again. I looked at Conrad with desperation. I knew he would be on my side. He sighed guiltily. " I agree with them your highness. Why won't you please just do it?"

I'm not gonna lie, I felt a little bit betrayed. I should've kicked the bastard in the shin and screamed judas. But I didn't. For Conrad was right. He always was. I felt being pushed more. Now it was too surreal. the screams hurt my many souls and wretched my stomach. I didn't mean to say the words I did. It just came out. When animals are cornered they have a fight or flee response. Mine was a flee. It always has been.

" because this is how my mother died! "

I don't know who gasped more. Me or the three men. I quickly covered my mouth with both hands and turned scarlet. So ashamed of myself. I've never been more grateful for not having to see their faces. Before they could say anything I heard the sob of the women. For a second I thought it was my own. I dashed out the exit as fast as I could. The yells of disturbed patients were boisterous. Wheeled around the corner, not really knowing where I was going. I just couldn't let them see me cry. I heard the tell of Conrad .

"YUURI!

Yup I'm really good at fleeing.

And this is where I am now. In the forest. Lost. I had managed to find my way to morgif and retrieved him. Hoping that would soften their anger. I knew it wouldn't. I've never had Conrad mad at me before.

I wonder if he would be more mad that I got lost and now he's forced to waste precious relaxation time looking for my dumb ass. Or the fact that I personally killed a woman I knew he was good friends with.

Wouldn't be the first time I did that. I mean. Just look whose soul I have.

I banged the back of my head against the tree.

"Stupid! Stupid"

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

"For the last time morgif, you can't eat any souls. You're a good demon sword now"

Morgif responded with a dramatic draw out moan. If this were the first time I had heard this sound i probably would have been creeped out, by the way the sorrowful groan reverberated teh back of my skull. But unfortuanately i've heard the singing of the demon sword long enough to know he was just pouting.

I'm still here in the forest . For a small while i roamed the trees and fauna relying on the change of morgifs moans to direct my travel. Lucky for me, the damn sword was just moaning to make himself apparent, and I ended up even more lost. Right before i was about to just sit down and give up, i heard the rustling of leeves and the patting of feet. My body tensed. The pattern of the footsteps werent fast enough to be a four legged creature, and two loud to be some form of bird. Optimism told me it was my knight in shining armor coming to smack me upside the head, but i've learned in my past life not to be so naive. No longer ruled by delusion, i quickly took off my shirt and wrapped it around morgif. The action of wrapping the sword in cloth muffled his vocals, so the damn thing took it upon himself to groan louder in rebellion. "Will you shut up for a second" i whispered panickedly, of course morgif began to howl.

"What wa that?! Do you guys hear that?"

Hearing the foreign voice i plunged my fingers in the area where morgifs mouth was. Filling the void with cloth , morgif was gagged by my shirt. The weapon jumped and bostled trying to fight my wishes "ow! Hey calm down! Did you just bite me? Stop that!" satisfied with my attempt to bind morgif i tossed him roughly in the hollow of a tree. Just in time too. A man i could not see grabbed me by the scalp. I jumped in surprise of the rough handling. I quickly grabbed ahold of the wrist that was holding onto my hair. I kicked in fear and anger.

"Let go . let go!"

"Hey kid stop that! Its me its me!" the man quickly let go. The only way he could dodge my tantrum.

I panted .

"Yozak?!"

"Well im glad to know you could at least be some form of terror against a captor. Geez kid you're like a damn rabid wolf."

Normal

The two men, different in size ,but sharing the same destination, made their way back to the town. Yozak kept one of his hands on the maous shoulder, silently leading him. The orange haired man looked at the bundle of cloth in slight amusement, but immediately assumed the child had taken it off in distress of the heat. Although why he kept the dirty shirt was a beyond his undertstanding. If yozak were a king he'd probably wear a new shirt every day. Each one ornately done in fine silks and jewels. But this maou kept the bundle of his cheap economy clothes close to his chest.

Yozak now understood why he wasn't the king and Yuuri was.

"Im sorry."

The man neveer thougth a king would say those words. Yozak from a very younf age had just assumed that rulers were never even taught how to apologize. Not knowing how to console a child he cleared his throat.

"So umm.. Uh.. your mom huh?"

Yuuri made direct eye contact with the taller man. Even though the maou was smaller and blind, and there was a sense of sadness in those deep trenchs. It sent an uncontrollable shiver down yozaks spine. The kind that made even you shoulders tense and neck shoot down in discomfort. For once in his life yozak felt fear. But it wasnt the fear that came when you were afraid of getting hurt. No, this was the fear of the power yuuri seemed to possess. But yozal knew yuuri didnt even possess the ability to harm a blade of grass.

"Ya. she died when i was born."

Yozak felt an empathetic smile he squuezed the kings shoulder in support. He didn't slap it away or sneer in disgust. He relaxed under the embrace and smiled a beautiful sight. The black eyes crinkled in pure kindness.

"Well that makes two of us. "

Yuuri was silent for a second in reflection. A pout came over him and yozak smiled at the childishness of his new king. WAIT. yozak shook his head. When did he accept this little mop of hair as his ruler?!

"I bet YOU didnt make a scene huh?"

Yozak chuckled. "Ya i did. For the first half of my life i always blamed somebody else. I thought becuase i didn't have a mom it gave me the right to act up and just be a jerk." yuuri frowned. Not seeing how yozak could do anything malicous. "Dont tell him i told you this , but conrad was exactly the same way too. " the teen opened his mouth to disagree, but changed his mind. "He used to be so insensitive, he never let anyone touch him and was just plain rude. He always walked with this chip on his shoulder, like it was everybody elses fault he was miserable . Not that i don't blame him. Not after what happened to julia"

Yozak gasped at his stupidness and put his hands over his mouth for saying the one thing you could bever say infront of yuuri. It was made eminently clear by conrad that her name was not meant to be said in front of the maou. Instead of confusion a soft voice responded, it was sad but it was laced with compassion for the name.

"Ya. julia is someone that i don't think i could get over as well. "

Yozak sighed. His king was someone he could never figure out. Shit he said "his king" again.

"I bet you're all mad huh? Yuuri asked afraid for the answer.

"I'm not. Wolfram is, but when is he happy" yozak answered.

"And for conrad"

"Oh he's livid. Furious, beyond comprehension of anger and animosity."

Yuuri seemed about ready to cry.

"The man was abut ready to rip the head off of everyone in the damn infirmary." Yuuri looked up, his black eyes were glossy, and his lower lip quivered. "NOT AT YOU!" yozak yelled panickedly, tryign to stop the sniffling. "D-dont worry we're about to see him right now. He's at the arena about to battle."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
